Faith
by CobertForever
Summary: Modern fic. Robert Crawley is a president of a property company and John Bates is his VP. Their company is in trouble after Robert's cousin James embezzled their fund. Murray offer something that Robert cannot refuse. A help from an American. Rated M just to be safe. I never know what comes up to my mind when I write.
1. Murray's Offer

Robert feels like his eyes are drying out. He has been up looking and studying his company's financial report since last night. He curls a scrapped paper into a ball and is going to throw it into the trash bin when he hears knocking on the front door of his home. Reluctantly he gets up from his sofa and stretches his body which makes some cracking noise. He grunts, takes off his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose. He has an idea of whom at liberty to come knocking this early in the morning. The knocking on the door goes louder. Cursing something under his breath Robert wears his glasses back and walks to the door. He opens the door swiftly, yes familiar rugged face. He does know who this is.

"Bates." Robert greet lazily. Bates comes to his house a lot mostly for coffee or tea. Robert rarely minds him, after all they are both are only in their mid twenties and had graduated from the same university. Since they first met they are like brothers instantly. After graduating, they joined up and started to do the property business together.

"Robert. I need coffee." Before Robert can say anything Bates already walks pass him to the kitchen and the coffee machine.

Robert closes the door and follows Bates to the kitchen shaking his head, "Really Bates, you should get your own coffee machine."

"I don't think so. I like yours and besides if I get my own I'll have no reason to barge in and check whether you are still alive. After all you are supposed to be on your break right now _Mr. President_."

Robert snorts at this. "Yes, I still cannot believe James embezzled our company's fund, but not to worry buddy; I will not kill myself over it." He takes off his glasses again and rubs his eyes. "I'm afraid neither of us will have any break for now _Mr. Vice President_. I think I'll have to talk to some people and get some fresh fund to support our current apartment complex project in the centre of London. If we get the fund we can continue with the project. Do you hear anything from Murray?"

Bates nods and slurps his coffee, "As a matter of fact I do."

"What did he say?"

"He told me that he wanted to meet you, he said that he has an offer that you cannot afford to lose."

"Well, then I suppose I shall take a shower and meet him on my way to office. See you at Lunch." Robert starts walking to the stairs to his room.

"Where should we have it today?"

"Joe's, it's only a block from office."

"We are really broke now, aren't we? Burgers for lunch.."

"I am afraid so Bates."

"Sure, Fine. Um, Robert.."

Robert turns to him his eyebrows rise.

"Do you happen to have some bacon?"

"I still have some in the fridge I suppose." Robert answers and shakes his head in disbelief. "Really Bates, now you are going to have breakfast in my house? The neighbor might think we finally tie the knot now!"

Bates laughs and starts to walk to the fridge.

It does not take long for Robert to finish his showers. The smell of fried bacon attacks his nostril once he comes down but Bates is not in the kitchen anymore. He must have finished his breakfast and went back to his house.

Robert turns off all the lights and grabs his car keys. He gets into his white Maserati Ghibli and drives it to Murray's. He does not turn any music on but he does let his driver window down a little. There is no music, just the sound of wind and the sound of his car's swift engine roaring silently as his foot step deeper on the pedal. Robert tries to clear his mind preparing himself, he does feel rather anxious to know what Murray has to offer.

After about 20 minutes of driving through London's traffic Robert arrives at Murray's. He parks his car and walks into the building.

As soon as he walks into the office Murray's secretary rises from her seat and greets Robert, "Good morning Mr. Crawley, just go in he is expecting you."

"Good morning Nicole. Alright I'll see him right away. You look lovely today." Nicole smiles at him and sits back. She is a middle aged woman who has worked with Murray like forever. Robert likes her, she is always kind to him even when he sometimes acted impatiently when Murray was in a meeting with another client and he had to wait

He gets into the Murray's office and immediately greeted by the older man's wide smile.

"Good Morning Robert. Please sit down." Robert smiles and walks to sit on the chair opposite Murray. Murray has been Robert's lawyer since day 1.

"Good Morning Murray. What is this offer you told Bates about?"

"You are never the one to waste time eh Rob." Murray laughs before continuing. "Yesterday, I have a call with this funding company from America. Trinity Funding, it's a company under Levinson Group. Their CEO is interested in funding your apartment complex project. She will fly in tomorrow morning at 10 and it will be really good if you can meet her and tell her more about the project and your marketing plans."

"I'd really like to keep it local Murray."

"I know you do Robert, but I have contacted several funding companies that we usually work together with. They are all not very confident with us after James' embezzlement case."

"I suppose that's only normal.. And did you just say _she_? Their CEO is a woman?"

"Yes, a Ms. Cora Levinson, 25 years old. A successful young executive just like you Robert."

"Levinson Group?"

"Yes. Apparently, her father is the major holder of Levinson Group."

"God gives me strength. She is probably only becoming a CEO because of her father. How can she understand what I envision for the project Murray?"

"Give it a chance Robert. You have no choice. Either you make her fund your project or we will have to file for bankruptcy next week." Murray stands up and pats Robert on his shoulder. "You will be surprise to hear this son; her father might own the company. But from what I have heard, she is known to be a very bright business woman. She'll arrive at 10."

"I hope you are right Murray." Robert gets up and excuses himself out of Murray's office.

After saying goodbye to Nicole he walks to his car and drives to his office. As always, no music and winded down window. Sound of wind and car engine. The drive to his office is filled with anger with James for putting him in this unfavorable position.

"Wherever you are cousin, damn you.. I hope you are happy with all that dirty money." Robert muttered under his breath.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Joe's

Lunch time, it is not a very busy day at Joe's; an unusual situation. It's one of the most popular burger joint at the business district where their office is located. The burger joint interior has the modern industrial design that makes the whole place seems cozy for the visitors. As cozy as it is, Joe's not the usual place for Robert and Bates to have lunch had it not been because of the embezzlement case. They usually had their lunch at the gentleman's club or some hotel's lounge, but neither of those options is such a comfortable place for now after the stunt that James' pulled on them. There were too much whispering and too many of their acquaintances who'd walked on either of them and asked trivial questions about the case. For a while it was tolerable and understandable, both Robert and Bates would answer the questions sincerely and accepted the well wishes from those who sympathized with them. But soon enough they had come to realized that some of those acquaintances were actually sneering at their bad luck rather than sympathizing.

So rather than troubling themselves over it, they both choose not to go to the gentleman's club and hotel's lounge for now. Instead they start to try out several cafes and restaurants near their office area.

They have been doing this for a couple of weeks now and Joe's easily become one of the few places that they can come again, not only the waitresses and the food are nice. They also find that there is this secret corner at the joint near the last row of the window with a big grassy partition that separate them from the rest of the people in the joint. In that secluded spot they can eat their burgers and not worry to be overheard or disturbed by other people.

Just like several lunch times before they take their orders from the counter and settle down on their corner. Robert who is no longer able to hold back the information he gathered from Murray just quickly briefs Bates about the offer of help from America.

"What?" He asks rather loudly. Bates' hands which are holding a burger pause in mid-air. The sauce from inside his burger drips on the plate. His scruffy boyish appearance does not help to hide his disbelief.

"Come on now Bates, it's as shocking news to you as it is to me. You know how I like to keep things local, but as Murray said, no one in London trusts us right now. Not after the case with James." Robert takes a fries and pops it into his mouth.

Bates blinks and chumps on his burger. He chews for a moment and swallows. "Yeah, I understand that Rob. What I don't get it is why I have to fetch the girl? Why don't you do it?"

"I have an appointment with Percy Larkin of Larkin investment tomorrow; he knows us since we started the company. He might be able to help us with the fund." Robert says between his bites of burger.

"Re-schedule it Rob. What if the girl is offended that you_, the president_ do not attend the briefing?"

"I really can't Bates; Larkin has re-scheduled me twice for this. I don't want to be the one who to reschedule now that he finally has the meeting time fixed."

Bates does not answer, he just frowns and devours his burger with several bites. Robert does the same and they eat quietly for a moment.

After they have both finish with their food and slurping their drinks Robert finally breaks the silence. "Bates, she's just a daddy's girl. I'm sure you can brief her. You are a VP. Heck, you are a president too if we don't have to have a company's organization structure."

"A daddy's girl or not the woman is a CEO of a company. You on the other hand are wasting your time going to Larkin's tomorrow. I know he has funded many of our projects in the past but the man's an opportunist."

"I'll show him opportunities in our project Bates. You, fetch the American tomorrow okay?"

Bates sighs. "Fine, but I'll take Anna with me tomorrow."

Robert chuckles at the mention of Anna their secretary and has his face thrown with a napkin by Bates who is not very amused. Throwing back the towel at Bates Robert stands up and mess with Bates' hair. "You can take Anna and you can take the whole office to welcome the American if you must. They don't have much to do now that the big project is postponed."

Bates smiles and follows Robert out of the burger joint all the while tidying his hair. Perhaps it is not so bad, at least he will have a reason to take Anna out for lunch even if by lunch it means him sitting quietly listening to Anna briefing the American.

_To be continued..._


	3. Ms Cora Levinson

Bates and Anna are both standing near the terminal 3 arrival gate of Heathrow airport. It's 10.15 in the morning; the sign on the announcement screen is showing that the flight that carries Ms. Levinson has landed.

"You are kind of hopeless in human interaction, aren't you Mr. Bates?" Anna says to Bates not looking up from her smart phone. "I still don't see why I need to come along."

"Well, you know the deal with Robert and me is that he is suppose to be the one wooing people and I'm the one getting the things done on the field." Bates says and ushers Anna to get closer to one of the fences. He is holding a 'Welcome to London, Ms. Cora Levinson' sign. "Now Robert has irresponsibly leaved this sort of fetching guest task to me, I need a backup Anna. I need you to talk to this Ms. Cora Levinson and sort of explain to her about the central London project and the fund we need to continue it." Bates ends his explanation, pokes Anna on the arm and tries his hardest to make puppy eyes expression that he hopes will make her stop looking at her smart phone.

Anna smiles and looks up from her screen, "Mr. Bates that sounds more like I'm doing the job that Mr. Crawley asks you to do… don't do the puppy eyes. Why are you doing the puppy eyes?"

Before he can answer, a woman with shoulder length curly brown hair walks out from the gate. She is wearing sunglasses and looks stylish with her long black coat. She is pulling on a small hand carry suitcase and she has on her shoulder a black Louis Vuitton Bassano. She looks very sharp indeed like one expects from a CEO of a company.

"I believe you guys are here to fetch me?" the woman says, taking off her glasses, her lips are curved into a very distinguished smile.

Bates just stands there unable to say anything, just holding up the sign. There is a reason why Robert is the wooing department and he is the one on the field. This is why. He doesn't know how to start talking to strangers. Anna on the other hand comes up and smacks his arm.

"Yes, Mr. Crawley has us here to fetch you. I'm Anna Smith the company's secretary and this is Mr. John Bates our company's Vice President. Welcome to London Ms. Levinson." Anna shakes Cora's hand and nudges Bates to do the same.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Cora says, his blue eyes sparkling lightly.

After shaking Cora's hand and getting a hard 'pull it together' look from Anna Bates finally comes to his sense. "Here let me help you with that." He takes over Cora's hand carry case.

Anna then ushers Cora, "Follow us Ms. Levinson; we'll drive you to your hotel so you can fresh up."

Cora nods and follows them to the car waiting outside the airport.

The drive to the hotel from Heathrow takes almost an hour. On the way to the hotel Anna briefs Cora of the company's history, how young Robert and Bates met each other at university and how they build and make the company into one of the most prestigious property development companies in England all in the span of 6 years. Cora Levinson just remains quiet and listens to Anna's story attentively.

"That's interesting to hear. I did not read any of that in your company's profile." Cora says after Anna has finished with her story.

"Yes, when we made it Mr. Crawley did not want to put his personal stories with Mr. Bates in the company's profile nor anywhere in the Media." Bates snort at this.

"He's probably saving them up for his grand memoir." Bates muttered under his breath.

The statement makes both Bates and Anna laughs. Cora just looking at them amused.

Cora feels like she is starting to have some ideas of how things are run. Robert Crawley is the pompous captain of the ship that spearheaded its progress. John Bates is the VP who is supervising on the field where more details and not much talking is required. Anna Smith here must be the company's most trusted employee. She finds that Anna is a smart and good employee from the way she talks and Bates seems professional enough as a VP, albeit his inability to stop giving out the awkward vibes.

Despite these two people she has just met, Cora notes that Robert Crawley will be the key for her to decide whether to fund on the company or not. They have not brief her over the Apartment complex project, perhaps waiting for a more cozy setting over lunch later. But there is one thing Cora find herself urgently needs to clarify before staying for too long in London. If they can't give her a good answer, she might as well just head on to fund another project waiting for her in France. She doesn't really have to meet Robert Crawley.

She waits until they arrived at the hotel and asks the question as soon as they are standing in the middle of the lobby. The question she is going to ask is private, it will not be good for the driver to overhear. She knows as much.

"Ms. Smith, there is one thing I'd like to know." Both Anna and Bates halt and turn back to Cora.

"Please, you can call me Anna now Ms. Levinson. Yes, you can ask anything."

"Anna, how can the company not know that Mr. James Crawley, your former finance manager embezzled your company fund for almost half a year before he ran away for good?"

Anna fixes her gaze on to Cora but says nothing; she is trying to come up with a good answer. Anna knows her answer will be important. She has come upon many business women all the while working for Robert and Bates. Cora Levinson does not seem to be one who likes to waste time asking unimportant question. She was quiet and listening attentively to her the entire time. Yes, Cora Levinson is a smart calculating woman.

"We knew."

To Cora's surprise it's not Anna who answers. It's Bates.

"Mr. Bates I can help you explain to Ms. Levinson." Anna interrupts him.

"It's alright Anna; I think I should be the one to explain this since Robert is not here. It's only fair for Ms. Levinson here to know before she decides to fund us."

"That's right Mr. Bates." Cora nods. "What do you mean, _you knew_?" Cora asks him, intrigued.

"Robert and I, we both knew James did not give us the right financial report the whole 5 months before he ran away."

"So why didn't you guys stop and fire him when you knew?"

"In case you haven't notice their last name Ms. Levinson, James Crawley is Robert's cousin. Robert is.. I know you have not met him yet, but he is a very good man." Bates hesitates a little. He does not want to portray Robert wrongly to this woman.

"Go on Mr. Bates." Cora urges him, she is interested now.

"Robert owes his life to James' family Ms. Levinson. When he was 13, Robert parents died in a plane accident. James' parents, who happen to be his only family left, took Robert in like their own son, cared for him and financed his study to the university."

"But that's not a reason to let the man steal Mr. Bates."

"James' parents died soon after we graduated college. They never get to see Robert success. A year ago Robert thought by hiring James to work with us and gave him a good position; he will slowly pay the life debt that he owed to James' parents. We, Robert and I, we _knew_ James stole but we never knew how much until it's too late. After James ran away with the money, Robert never tries to catch him because that will mean putting the only son of the people who saved his life in jail. Robert considers his debt to James' family settled by leaving it as it is."

"And you are not angry at Mr. Crawley?"

Bates shakes his head. "I can never be angry with him Ms. Levinson."

"But the capital fund of your company is stolen and your company will have to file for bankruptcy. You will lose _everything_ you've worked for Mr. Bates."

"Well, if it had not been for Robert I'll have nothing anyway."

"Didn't Anna say that you both start the company _together_?"

"Yes, but that's really just a cover though. Robert was the one who insistently had me at his side and dragged me up together with him. He always believed in me Ms. Levinson. He believes in people who work with him."

"Well, it is all very well Mr. Bates. Thank you for your answer. Will Mr. Crawley be joining us for lunch?"

"No, I'm afraid he won't Ms. Levinson, he is rather caught up with inevitable meeting as of the moment. It'll just be Anna and me later on. We'll be down here waiting at the lounge. Just come down once you have finished." Bates points to the direction of the lounge. "Your hand carry should be in your room by now. This is the keys to your room and this is my name card." Bates hands her the keys and the card.

"Very well, I'll be down in an hour. See you soon Mr. Bates, Anna."

They part ways, both Bates and Anna heading to the lounge and Cora heading to the elevators area.

As soon as Cora gets into the elevator she is starting to feel that perhaps she should have fly to France first. The whole family drama she just heard despite so touching is not something she can use as a solid reason to give her funding. Cora Levinson sighs and hopes that at least the apartment complex project prospects can prove to not waste her time flying here to England.

_To be continued…_


	4. First Encounter

Robert is so mad he feels like he is going to explode. Percy Larkin is a douche. How dare that little runt offered to take over his company? He needs fund not a buyer. He should have listened to Bates; Larkin is a waste of time.

He arrives at the hotel entrance rather swiftly in his car and hands his car keys to the valet. He walks with haste to the lounge. They should be there already, it's almost lunch time. Yes, he can see both Anna and Bates sitting near the window. The sight of them eases Robert's heart a little.

"Bates, Anna." He greets them. The two of them jump at the sound of his voice.

"Rob! What are you doing here?" Bates exclaims. "That's a rather fast meeting with Larkin. Is everything alright?"

Anna smiles knowingly at him. She is a step quicker than Bates in understanding of how meeting works.

Robert shakes his head and pats Bates on his shoulder. "No, not really buddy." Robert answers and gives them the necessary details of his meeting with Larkin.

"I'd say I told you so Rob but I'd refrain from doing so." Bates says, "That little runt."

Robert smiles at Bates' last remarks about Larkin. He gives his approval mixed with annoyed look at Bates before he turns to Anna. "How's the American Anna?"

"Smart, sharp and calculating Mr. Crawley. She is something."

"Bates?"

"She is smart indeed Rob. She asked about James. I have to explain about your past with James' parents."

"What?" Robert sits straighter on his seat. "What did you do that for?" Robert put his palm on his face. They are doomed, now the American will think that they are trying to gain her sympathy with a sad 'my parents died when I was a kid' family story.

"She sort of scares me Rob; she has this serious look in her eyes just like you when she asked the question. Only that her eyes are bluer and she is prettier than you. I can't help but tell her about it." Bates explains. Anna chuckles at this.

Robert sighs. "Anna, have you guys brief her about the project?"

"Not yet Mr. Crawley, we are actually waiting for her to finish freshen up and we plan to brief her over lunch."

"How long has she been in her room?" he asks eyeing the almost empty pot of tea at the centre of the table.

"A while, she should be down soon."

"Very well, I'll take over from here Anna. You and Bates just sit back, relax and enjoy your lunch. I'll brief the American instead."

"If that's the case Mr. Crawley, can I just take my lunch at the office? I kind of have some people coming in for the marketing team, I did have them referred to the human resources but I'd like to see how they are if I am no longer needed here."

"Certainly Anna, asks the driver to drive you back- Oy, where do you think you are going?" Robert asks Bates who is standing up from his seat even faster than Anna.

"Well, since you are here. I do have things to do at office too Robert."

"No you don't. The small projects have their own site chiefs. You are not needed anywhere till the London Complex is back on." Robert says blatantly.

Anna who has enough of the two bid Robert a polite farewell and walks away.

"I have this other thing that.. needs.. Attention." Bates says still standing up and eyeing Anna walking away from them.

"Oh blimey, just go." Bates winks at Robert and walks away happily following Anna.

The wait is surprisingly long. Robert guesses it must be because the American is a woman. Woman does take longer to freshen up but this is too long. He almost finishes his second cup of coffee. He even has finished chatting with an old acquaintance that came by his seat. Taking a peek at his watch Robert is surprise to find that it's almost 2 PM now. _What is up with that woman?_

Finding himself unable to wait any longer, Robert gulped down his coffee, pays the bill at the counter, and heads to the elevator.

He pushes the bell button several times. No answer. He knocks on the door. He can hear a muffled female voice saying of 'Oh My God,' from behind the door.

After pushing the bell again, the woman finally opens the door. She is wearing a white towel robe. She has blue eyes just like him. Her brown curled shoulder length hair is a little messy.

"Who are you?" the woman asks.

"I'm Ro-"

She cuts him mid sentence. "Are you here to clean the room? There is no need I just checked in. I'm sorry, but I think I must have fallen asleep; I have to get down right now. There are people waiting for me downstairs, Oh My God." Her American accent practically drips with every word.

Robert is baffled with the things the woman just said. Did she just say she fell asleep? Just when Robert is about to say something, the door is closed in his face. He grunts and pushes on the bell again.

The woman opens the door her expression is an exasperated one, "Sir, really I don't need the room cleaned." As she moves to close the door again, Robert held one of his feet between the doors. "What are you doing? Remove your foot." her face is in horror.

"Relax Ms. Levinson. Do you see me pushing any cleaning cart? I am not here to clean your room." Robert sighs. From Bates description Cora Levinson is suppose to be scary intimidating woman but this lady here is far from intimidating. He is so going to choke Bates tonight.

Cora Levinson does not answer him; she still has the looks of horror in her face.

"Ms. Levinson, how do you do? I'm Robert Crawley."

Cora face turn red as soon as she registers his words. "Mr. Crawley? But aren't your people downstairs?"

"I kind of finished early from my previous arrangement and decide that I should be the one to brief you about the project so I sent Bates and Anna back to office." Cora looks down and still blushing. "Really Ms. Levinson, do Americans talk on the door all the time?"

"Sorry, er come in Mr. Crawley." Robert has specially instructed Anna to place Cora Levinson in a presidential suite for her stay. Not only the room is big, but it has its own living room. "Sorry, I think I fell asleep. I don't know what happened. I was just sitting down on the bed for a moment and the next thing I know is hearing you knocking on the door."

Robert does not answer her; he sits himself in one of the living room chair near the window. He looks at her again in disbelief. She blushes again, mutters something and disappears into the master bedroom closing the door. Towel Robe, Messy Hair. _Sharp, Smart, calculating, something? _Yes, he really is going to choke Bates tonight and maybe Anna too.

To be continued…


	5. Room Service

Robert is looking out from the window of the suite. He takes off his dark grey blazer and is now only in his shirt and suspender, he loosens his pink tie a little. The sky of London is unusually bright today. He walks to the phone and dial the room service, he doesn't feel like going down to the lounge anymore. After ordering some dishes he puts down the phone and sits back on the couch. He looks around and scouts a black work bag, _Bassano_ and her glasses on the table. Some papers are scattered under the glasses on the table top. He can't help but peeking on it. Some writing in French, he doesn't understand French but he can see there are some layouts of building sticking out from the bag. Looks like some sort of condominium.

The door to the master bed room swings open. Cora Levinson comes out wearing a very professional looking white suit and white pencil skirt. She looks rather different now from a moment before.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I think the jet lag got to me. I never fall asleep like that." She says. "Shall we be going now Mr. Crawley?"Her face still has slight blushes from the embarrassment before.

"Going where?" Robert asks her, his tone quite flat.

"The lounge I presume?" Cora asks, confused by his answer. She feels a little sense of panic when she takes notice that he is no longer wearing his blazer. He shows no sign of moving from the couch and instead is sitting still, sleeves of his shirt are folded up and he is wearing a suspender. His pink tie is a little loose than before.

"I do apologize in advance, but I am not going back to the lounge Ms. Levinson. I've spent too much time there _waiting for you_."

Before Cora can retort the door bell rings. She gives a disbelief stare at Robert before walking to the door.

"_Room service? I didn't order anything. Mr. Robert Crawley? Yes, he's inside. Wait a moment." _

Robert can hear her talking from where he sits. Why this woman has to make things difficult. He has had a hard day as it is. He stands up and ushers the room boy. "Come in." The room boy nods and pushes the cart into the room. He settles a plate of fish and chips on the table and a plate of pasta and two cans of coke.

Cora eyes go wide at his action. She then turns to look at him "Mr. Crawley?"

"I don't know if you are but I'm quite famished Ms. Levinson. It's almost 3. Can we at least eat first before work?"

Cora shrugs and resigned to the situation but her face still clearly disturbed with the whole situation.

Robert scowls at her, tips the room boy who excuses himself and walks out.

"You are surprising for an English man." Cora said as soon as the door is closed.

"What do you mean?"

"Is this even appropriate at all Mr. Crawley?"

"A hungry person ordering food is as appropriate as it can be Ms. Levinson."

"But I don't know you! I don't even know if you really are Robert Crawley?"

"Don't I look like a Robert Crawley?"

"I've never seen Robert Crawley."

Robert squint his eyes, "Don't you find out about the president of the company you are going to fund?"

"Well, there is no picture on Mr. Murray's attachment of your company's profile. I thought it'll be challenging to just meet in person directly so I didn't request for your picture to be sent."

"So, like a blind date?"

"No, just.." Cora cannot continue. She just literally thought it'd be challenging. She can't really explain why.

Robert takes out his name cards holder and hand one to her. "Well if you need assurance."

Cora looks at the name card and sits on the couch opposite to Robert; she hastily tidies up her papers that scattered on the table top and stuffs all of it in her bag. Robert is already starting to dig into his plate of pasta.

"You do eat fish, don't you?" Robert asks her, he peers up from his plate.

"I do."

"Dig in Ms. Levinson. I'm sure you are famished too. I didn't know what you might want to have so I just thought since you are in London, might as well try the fish and chips. They serve rather nice ones here in this hotel." Robert explains.

"Very thoughtful of you," Cora says smiling flatly before starting to eat her food; her blue eyes remain looking at him sternly.

If there's air of awkwardness Robert doesn't seem to be bothered with it. He opens one of the can of cokes for Cora and put it in front of her before opening one for himself. They eat and drink in silence.

"So, French project huh?" Robert asks her, wiping his mouth with a napkin. They have both finished with their food.

Cora blinks several times and holds her napkins a little tighter. "You peeked on my papers?" she asks.

"Well, it's not really peeking if you put it out for people to see." He says.

"It's still peeking if it's not your paper."

"Well, you can call it you what you want. What's up in France Ms. Levinson?"

Cora feels that Robert upfront attitude is starting to get on her nerves. "I'll tell you about it, only after you tell me about this Apartment complex project in central London that you need my funding for."

"Fair enough," Robert answers.

He proceeds to tell her about the project. It's an environment friendly complex, 70 floors twin towers with good transportation access, where 20 floors of each building can be utilize and rent out as shops or offices. The rest of the 50 floors are to be rent out / sell as luxurious apartments. While explaining Robert keeps checking on her reaction. If she is interested or not he really can't tell, her face remains the same as she listens attentively to his explanation. Robert starts to get what Anna was telling him about Ms. Levinson being sharp and calculative. She looks different when matter of work is involved. The blushing woman in towel robe image is starting to wear off replaced with a professional business woman in white suit. If Robert can admit it, it makes him feel rather tense when she remains quiet after taking quite a long time looking at the layouts he shows her on his tablet. Unconsciously he knows he really does need her funding on this.

Cora is looking at the summary of the project funding, her brows furrowed. Her glasses that she puts on all the while since she starts looking at the layouts hangs on her nose lightly, it makes her looks older that her age. "This seems rather ambitious." She concludes, closing the folder and settling it on the table.

"It's ambition that gets me to this day Ms. Levinson."

"Well, was James Crawley part of that ambition?"

Robert flinches. It hits home, she pushes on a topic that he rather not discusses if he can.

"I'm sorry Mr. Crawley. Your project is undeniably interesting and I really would love to fund it. But the fact that you knowingly let a man stole from your company is something that bothers me greatly." She says. Her tone is sharp and deep with judgment. "How can I be sure you will not let this happen again?"

"I believe Mr. Bates has told you about the unfavorable account that leads to that incident."

"A sad family story is not something that can be use as a foundation in business Mr. Crawley." She says, looking at him, no blinking, expressionless.

"Yes, it is not." Robert clenches his fist; she does have quite a sharp tongue for such a small woman. He takes off his glasses, fold it and put in inside his shirt's pocket. "You can be sure it won't happen again. I've learned my lesson. If you agree to fund it, you can put some of your people in my finance department. They will have access to check all the accounts relating to the project."

"Why don't I find it convincing?" Cora says, challenging him. Her eyes still remain expressionless.

"It's the French project isn't it?" Robert asks her.

She nods. "The French company has a similarly interesting project. The pro is that their company management won awards for Excellency."

Robert feels like he does not want any more of this. He has no time debating with 25 years old over-confident American woman who thinks she has the right to judge him over his moral conscience when it comes to dealing with James. "Have a good afternoon Ms. Levinson." Robert stands up and picks up his suit. If the woman cannot find herself to trust him after the offer he has made, there is nothing else he can do to change her mind. No matter what Murray says, there should be some other company out there who will be interested in the project.

"So you don't need the fund then?" her words halt him.

"I do, but not like this." He says, putting on his suit. "I know when I am about to lose a deal Ms. Levinson."

"Mr. Crawley," He stops again as he is about to walk out the door. "You haven't heard the cons."

He turns around, and see her standing from her seat.

_To be continued…_


	6. Unknown Attractions

"What are the cons?" he hears himself asking before he can stop it. Regardless, he buttons on his blazer and waits for her respond.

Cora Levinson says nothing; she starts to walk closer towards him along the short corridor. She does not stop until she is practically in front of his face. Though she finds him conceited there are things about Robert Crawley that intrigues her. He has radiant blue eyes just like hers', only his eyes are bigger. He has cropped dark short hair that creates a shape of masculine looking lines around his temple. Robert Crawley also possesses a strangely juicy looking pair of lips. For a moment it makes Cora think how those lips might taste, but she then hold herself back. What intrigues her more is that Robert Crawley is a man who does whatever he feels like doing. No one has ever walked away from a meeting with her just like he did.

Robert's expression tense up, it has been a while since he was standing this close to a woman. If Cora Levinson was worried about what was appropriate, this closeness certainly is not. He can faintly smell her perfume, a florally sensual smell. Her neck is slender and the white suit she is wearing. White, Ivory. He is not sure what the difference is. As he is a head taller than she is, it feels rather odd that she is able to make him feel uneasy just by standing too close.

The vibes in the room is thick with the possibility of misbehavior. Yes, she is standing too close to him. Her blue eyes are staring too directly at him. She smells too good. Robert is out of his element, he has never come across a situation where an entire setting of professional business meeting can possibly turn wrong. Realizing this, despite feeling challenged by her forwardness he has to do something. He really does not want himself conducting anything he might regret. Robert takes a step back putting a more comfortable space between them and folds his arms.

Cora notes his movement but says nothing of it. "Their CEO has no interest in sustaining the environment Mr. Crawley." She tells him. She folds her arms mimicking him and leans her back on the wall of the corridor. "And though they have good management, they are very much negligent when it comes to human resources. They are notorious for their high employee turnover."

"Reasons?"

She gives him a sideway look and shrugs. "Not sure, but I find it odd." She says. "On the other hand from my meeting earlier with your people I might be led to believe that your company has no such problems?"

Robert shakes his head. "Our company has the lowest employee turnover from the whole property development companies in England."

"I figure as much." They stand in silence for a moment. "Take me to the site." She says.

"What?" Robert is not sure if he is hearing her right the first time.

"Take me to the site; I've seen it from the picture you showed me just now, but I'd like to know where exactly the complex will be built."

"What, you want to go there right now?"

"Yes, do you have other arrangement Mr. Crawley?"

"No, not really," Robert peeks over her shoulder to the window. The bright London sky is starting to get darker. "It's almost the evening soon Ms. Levinson."

"I know, but the sooner I see the site, the sooner I can decide what to do Mr. Crawley." She goes and picks her black working bag up from the table top.

"Very well," he resigned.

He leads her down to the entrance of the hotel and into his car. The whole drive to the site is filled with silence. Robert has his window down as he always does. The sound of wind and the softly roaring engine of his Maserati Ghibli are the only sound filling the space between them. Cora does not seem to mind, if she does she doesn't say anything. She seems like she enjoys the wind blowing on her hair.

Even amongst the wind he can smell it again, the faint smell of her perfume.

_To be Continued..._


	7. A Night Out

The sky is already dark when they reach the site where the apartment complex is planned to be build. The site is barricaded with temporary fences to ensure no trespassing by strangers. As they drive closer to the entrance gate a security guard walks out of his post and approaches their car.

"Mr. Crawley! Good evening sir!" The thin man with pointy nose greets Robert loudly as he recognizes the car and sees him from his window. The man is wearing an orange vest and a yellow safety helmet; he flashes him a goofy smile.

Robert smiles at him. "Good evening Andy. I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour but can you please help me open the gate? I have something I need to check on the site." Robert explains.

"Certainly sir," he peeks inside the car. "Evening Maam," he greets Cora and flashes another goofy smile before he walks towards the gate. He pulls it open just wide enough for Robert's car to go through.

"We won't be long Andy." Robert informs him as he drives by him.

Andy nods and they can see him closing the gate back through the rear-view mirror.

"He's quite thin for a security guard." Cora says.

Robert chuckles. "Thin but strong, and he has very pleasant attitude."

"Tell me about it." He just smiles at her statement.

Robert drives the car into the site and parks near the construction trailer. He shuts the car engine down, gets out of the car and opens the back trunk to get some things.

Cora follows him and immediately feels cold breeze blowing at her as she climbs out of the car. She shivers and chastises herself inwardly for not taking her coat along with her, at least when the car engine was on there was heater inside the car.

"Here put these on." Robert calls out to her. He shoves a yellow safety helmet and a glow in the dark vest to her that he just takes out from his car trunk. They are identical with the one that the security guard was wearing. Cora can see Robert Company's logo at the back of the vest_ 'Downton Development'. _

"It's better to be safe." She hear him says. She then obediently put them on.

Robert puts his own helmet and vest as well. He looks at her and wonders why she isn't wearing a coat. She can't be used to this cold weather. He shrugs the thought as he guides her around the site. They take a stroll around for almost 20 minutes before Cora stops on her track.

"This is Impressive." She says, her teeth chattering a little. "The selling point is high House of Parliament, Tower Bridge, Big Ben and London Eye all in sight." She says.

He nods with pride in his eyes. "You do know our landmarks. This is a brilliant spot. It didn't come easy though, I had to compete with a lot of people to get the right to develop it." He eyes her and sees her teeth chattering non-stop. "Are you quite alright Ms. Levinson?"

"Yes, I am," She says, her tone is a bit low betraying her. "I think I've come to a decision. Shall we walk back?" she does not wait for his answer and start turning back. Before she starts walking she feels something draped over her shoulder, warming her.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asks her. He has taken off his blazer and has put it on her shoulder.

Cora turns around and sees that Robert has a scowl on his face.

"Are you too proud to ask for help?" he says, his tone is hard.

"I don't know what you mean." She says trying to shrug off his blazer.

Robert instinctively move closer, reaches out and pulls the blazer back on tightly around her "You are cold; your teeth chatter Ms. Levinson. I can't have you getting sick on your first day here."

She blushes at his movement. She can smell his perfume in his blazer. It smells pleasantly masculine. And his lips are so close. "Please take off your hands Mr. Crawley."

Robert doesn't seem to hear her. He's still scowling and seems to be lost in his thought about something.

"Mr. Crawley." She reaches to his hands. They are as cold as hers. Her touch makes him flinch. He releases his hands from his blazer that's draped around her shoulder. "Just don't take it off." He says sternly and walks towards the car.

She hurries herself and follows him. It's easier to move now that she feels warmer.

After a little stroll they get back into the car, it's almost 8.30. Robert who is feeling cold only in his shirt and suspender quickly turns on the car and the heater. He sighs in relieve as the warm wind blows into the car. Cora sighs too as she sits quietly and put on her seat belt.

He takes off his helmet and put it on the back seat. He looks at her for a moment, waiting. She just looks back at him, her blue eyes round and piercing into him as if asking, _'What?' _He huffs and his hands reach out to her face.

Instinctively, Cora squeals and closes her eyes tightly. She feels his fingers brushes softly against the sides of her cheeks, a moment later she feels her helmet being taken off. She opens her eyes and sees him putting the helmet on the back seat along with the one he took off from himself before. She blushes in embarrassment; she thought he was going to do something inappropriate. Her heart beats faster in her chest. The image of his blue eyes and red juicy lips comes up to her mind again.

Robert says nothing and only looks at her again curiously wondering why her face is flushing. It only serves to make her blushes even more.

"Should we find something to eat?" she finds herself asking, she needs him to stop looking at her.

Robert nods. "I think we should." He says. He then turns off the light and start driving out of the site. He stops at the gate, honk twice and a moment later Andy the guard opens the gate for them to go through.

"Have a safe drive Mr. Crawley!" Andy says and tipping his safety helmet towards him.

"Thank You Andy, you have a safe night." Robert answers back and drive out to the street. He doesn't roll down the window; the wind is too cold tonight. He turns on the Radio to fill the silence.

_And now we have 'Lost Without You' by Robin Thicke on!_

The jazzy sound and a man singing fill the car.

_I'm lost without you__  
><em>can't help myself<em>  
><em>How does it feel to know that I love you baby?<em>_

_Tell me how you love me more__  
><em>And how you think I'm sexy babe<em>  
><em>That you don't want nobody else<em>  
><em>You don't want this guy<em>  
><em>You don't want that guy<em>  
><em>You wanna touch yourself when you see me<em>  
><em>Tell me how you love my body<em>  
><em>And how I make you feel babe<em>  
><em>You wanna roll with me<em>  
><em>You wanna hold with me<em>  
><em>You wanna stay warm and get out of the cold with me<em>_

_I just love to hear you say it  
>It makes a man feel good baby<br>Tell me you depend on me-_

Robert blushes as the song keep playing on. He can have sworn he'd never listen to this song before. He peers at Cora; she has her legs crossed and her face is flushing red. He cannot turn off the radio or change the channel it will be too awkward so he just leave it on.

After several songs are played, he finally arrives at his most favorite pub in London. He and Bates come here all the time whenever they want to watch football or simply having some drinks. The food is heavenly too. Robert feels that perhaps Cora might enjoy it. He is not sure why, but the woman kind of making him want to bring her to places he enjoys.

His blazer is still around her as she walks out of the car. He doesn't mind, he pulls out a black coat from his trunk.

"You have everything in that car?" she asks him.

He laughs. "Not really, just this coat, a pair of boots and another set of safety helmet and vest."

The Pub is terribly crowded near the bar that they have to squeeze in and have no choice but to sit at the table near the end of the pub. At least they have some distance from the crowd there. Just so happens that there is a live football match playing on the TV screen. Robert glances at the screen, he finds himself not interested, and the teams that are playing are not the ones he usually watches.

Robert waves at the waiter and tells him their orders, before long the waiter is back to their table bringing two pints of beers. Robert hands Cora one and drinks a big gulp himself.

After getting almost half to their second round of beer their food finally comes, a big serving of bangers and mash with blood pudding and a plate of Sunday Roast.

Cora eyes go wide when she tries on the roast.

"This is very tasty!" She exclaims.

"Heavenly? Try this one, he lifts a fork of blood pudding and offers it to her."

Cora leans in to eat it from his fork; the alcohol has made her feels a little bit light on the head. It shocks Robert though, he thought that she was going to take his fork from him but he cannot pull the fork now it might offend her. Her lips is encircling his fork to take in the blood pudding, he gulps and imagine kissing those curvy lips of hers. She approves of the taste by humming soundly. They shared their meals, Robert takes some of her roast and she takes some of his sausages and mashed potatoes.

After eating Robert has himself another pint of beer while Cora has stopped with three. She tells him that she doesn't have quite a tolerance for alcohol. He nods and is saying something to her but she cannot hear a thing, a group of people from the bar are cheering loudly behind them. A goal is scored or something.

"You were saying?" she asks him loudly almost yelling.

He sighs and leans in closer to her seat. His lips brush on her cheek. She shivers at the contact. "I don't either." He says it whispering in her ear. His breath is hot and she can smell the beer on him. Robert finishes his drink and pays the tab at the bar. His face is red from drinking.

"Can you drive?" she asks him as soon as they walk out of the pub.

"No, not now I'm afraid." He says glancing at his watch. It's almost 11.

"Shall I hail a cab then?" she asks feeling a little worried.

Robert laughs. "No it's okay. I'll walk you to your hotel. It's only a couple of block from here. I'll be fit to drive when I walk back here. I just need some air." He takes his blazer that's folded from her arms and draped it around her shoulder. "Wear it properly Ms. Levinson."

Cora looks at the back of his broad shoulder as he starts walking. She catches on with him and walks along his side wondering if he will still be as kind to her if she ends up not funding his project.

_To be continued…_


	8. Revelation

They walk in silence along the pavement. The city is so calm at a time like this. Most of the stores are already closed except for several pubs that they walked by. The streetlights create long shadows of them on the pavement, dancing along as they walk. The chilly night breeze makes Cora feels grateful that she is wearing Robert's blazer.

"It's just around that corner." Robert says pointing at an intersection a block away as they are waiting at a red light. His face has return to its original color since the night air has gotten into his system.

"One more block." She mutters.

"Yes," he says grabbing her hand and pull her along with him to cross the street as the light turns green. It makes Cora feels a fluttering sensation in her tummy. He keeps holding on her hand even after they have crossed the street and walking almost near the entrance of the hotel.

"What do you imagine will happen?" she asks stopping him at his track.

Robert turns around and fixed his gaze at her.

"Why are you being so nice to me Robert Crawley? Why are you doing this?" she says gesturing to their clasped hands. "Is this some sort of trick so that I will fund your project?" she asks again with more accusations, her face still flushes from the drink she had.

Robert flinches at her words, he releases her hand. "I am not that low of a man Ms. Levinson." his tone is hard making sure she understands. "I know- I know for certain that you are not going to fund my project ever since we finished the meeting at your room this afternoon."

"Are you? So why did you still agree to take me to the site then?"

"I don't know. I suppose…" He hesitates. Some pedestrians are shooting glances at them as they walk passed them. Robert grabs Cora's arm and walks her into an alley near the intersection to the hotel. "I suppose I just want to show you the site... Show you the pub that I usually go to."

"Why?" she asks putting her hands inside the pockets of the blazer. Her chin is up challenging him. She can feel her heart beats faster as the second passes by.

He says nothing. They stand in silence in the alley. The street is almost empty with only one or two car driving by. After a moment he walks closer to her. "I know that we've only met this afternoon. I know it's not even 24 hours yet…" He says and runs his hand through his hair feeling it's a bit difficult to explain it to her without sounding like a creep. "I know you might find this as a shock, but I feel like I wanted to spend more time with you Ms Levinson…"

Cora feels herself enraptured, his blue eyes captivate her. She can feel herself flushes warm at his gaze. She shivers a little and she knows it's not because of the cold night breeze. She shivers because she can detect glint of passion in his blue eyes. She feels her heart beats faster and the fluttering in her stomach won't stop.

"So if tonight is the only night I have to spend in your company I want it to be a good memory … So I know that at least I have brought you to see the site. At least I have brought you to a nice London pub…" Robert feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest. He notices her flushing cheeks. She is so beautiful standing right now in front of him. "At least, I have the memory of holding your hand." He whispers leaning down closer to her. "At least I have the memory of… " he whispers. He reaches out to cup her cheek which makes her gasps and he leans down to kiss her softly. Her lips taste sweet just like he'd imagine. He kisses her softly again once, twice... There is no rejection. He flutters his eyes open looking at her; she has her eyes closed, her head tilted, and her beautiful lips parting slightly. Robert circles her waist tightly with his arms pinning her against the alley wall. He leans in again and deepens his kiss, tasting her, devouring her, his tongue parts her lips wider and he explores her and he can hear her moans softly into his mouth, he can feel her hands on his hair.

"That…" He says breathing on her neck. "At least I've the memory of kissing you." He holds her in his arms as if she is something he is afraid to let go. "And at least I've held you like this…" he says releasing her after a while.

Cora's lips are red from the kissing. She's still too speechless to say anything.

"Good night Cora." He turns and walks away from her. He needs to go back to his car, he needs to be away from her or he'd not be able to control himself.

_To be continued…_


	9. Morning Guest

Robert still finds himself feeling like a fool when he wakes up the next morning. He has felt like a fool on his walk back to his car last night and on the drive back to his house. He still cannot believe what he did last night, kissing her and pinning her on the wall of an alley, overstepping all boundaries like a randy teenager. He recalls the look on Cora Levinson's face after he kissed her, she must think very badly of him now.

He groans as he gets out of the bed and walks downstairs to the kitchen. Waking up after drinking any sort of alcohol always makes him feel rather thirsty. He takes out a carton of orange juice from the fridge, takes a glass from the drawer and pours himself a glass of cold fresh orange juice. It should do the trick he thinks. He sits himself down on the seat at the kitchen counter and just mid-way drinking his juice when a loud voice from the living room surprises him.

"You came back late last night!"

Robert almost chokes on his juice and falls down from his seat. "Bloody hell Bates!" Robert yells out in surprise. "How did you get in?"

Bates walks in, laughs and pats Robert on the shoulder. "Your door wasn't locked you dummy! So I just let myself in. You didn't even notice me when you walked downstairs just now. I was sitting on the couch and reading newspaper. Be grateful it's me and not a burglar!" He says and moves to pour himself a glass of orange juice before sitting next to Robert.

Robert rubs his face with his hands; he indeed cannot recall locking the door last night.

"So, what's up last night? I came back late last night and didn't see your car."

"Nothing's up." Robert answers shortly and gulps down the rest of his juice.

"But you rarely come home late. Even if you ever did, it's always with me." Bates says faking a hurt look.

Robert throws him a fake disgusted look.

"Spill it." Bates demands. Robert sighs knowing if he does not tell him something Bates will not let it rest.

"It's nothing. I was just taking Ms. Levinson to see the site."

"And?"

"And the Three Knights."

"Three Knights! Awesome! And?"

"And nothing else." Robert stands and heads to the stairs.

"You really brought her to the Three Knights?" Bates asks from the kitchen.

"Yeah I did, she rather enjoyed the pork roast." Robert says halting at the stairs. "Don't you have to go to the office?"

"I'll go with you. I'm too lazy to drive today. I'm cooking bacon again, you want some?" Bates asks as he open the fridge.

"Yes, thank you for asking today honey." Robert chuckles, he can hear Bates cursing something from downstairs but pays no mind to it. As he heads to the shower he has the image of Cora Levinson's happy face as she munched down the pork roast last night.

* * *

><p>They have a quiet breakfast and talk about something Bates has read on the newspaper and then they get into Robert's Maserati Ghibli to set for office.<p>

Robert has had about 5 minutes of blissful silence before Bates starts pestering him again.

"So, you just brought her to the pub and that's it?" Bates says pushing his car seat back a little.

"Yes, that's it. I wonder if it's going to be sunny the whole day today. It's so rare to see you so talkative Bates. Now leave me alone. I'm driving."

"You are weird today." Bates says, scoffing. Robert wants to reply with, '_You are the one who is weird with all these questions.'_ But he knows better so he just keeps driving.

"Who sat in this seat last? Did you give a ride to a Hobbit?" Bates mutters again while adjusting his legs. Robert ignores him and focusing on the road. "Oh yes, you were with Ms. Levinson last night. Sorry about the hobbit reference. She's surely small. You want to know something Rob?" He asks. Robert ignores him again. "As soon as I saw her at the airport yesterday; I know there's something going to go on between the two of you. Like sort of a hunch."

That does it for Robert. "Come on Bates, I never knew you possess fortune telling skill. _Downton Development_ is going to be okay, I'll find another funding company. You don't need to find a job replacement yet."

Bates punches him on the shoulder. "So she's really not going to fund the project?"

Robert shakes his head.

Bates leans back on his seat. "But really though, I'm serious Rob. Isn't she just the kind of girl you dream of? Smart, witty, independent and she has her own mind. And blue eyes. The amount of time you've told me how you adore girls with blue eyes."

Robert shakes his head. "She is, huh?" The thing Bates says makes him reminded of the things that happened last night with Cora.

"Yeah. I know you. Anyway, I'll be off early later on. I have a dinner and movie date with Anna." Bates says with wide grin on his face.

Robert looks at him with wide eyes, his blue eyes sparkling and a similar big grin appears on his face. "Bates, you sneaky buggers you! So she finally agrees to go out with you? Can I come along?"

Bates throws a playful disgusted look at his direction. "Look at the road!"

Robert laughs and focuses back on the road. "I'm just kidding. I'm happy for you."

"I know you are Rob, I know you are." Bates says. "I hope you are doing well with the American too, fund or no fund."

"Shut up!" Robert says and laughs.

* * *

><p>They arrive at the office parking lot around 10 in the morning and walk casually to their office lobby. It's an industrial studio style lobby with a big reception counter. Everything is in wood, concrete and steels. As they enter the lobby two women in the sitting area at the middle of the lobby immediately caught their attention.<p>

"Is this weird or what?" Bates whispers to Robert. "I'll just go to my office." He walks quickly towards the glass door at the far end of the reception and disappears behind it.

There in the middle of the lobby Cora Levinson is talking to Anna. She is wearing an elegant brown coveted working dress and pearl necklace. Her shoulder length curly brown hair has its bangs combed beautifully to one side. She has her legs crossed and talking animatedly.

Robert straightens the black three pieces suit he's wearing and walks towards them.

At the sound of his steps drawing closer to the two women, Cora and Anna both turn their head at his direction. His blue eyes meet her blue eyes. Only that her eyes are cold. He almost pulls a scowl at her look but manages to control himself.

"Ms. Levinson. Anna. Good morning." He greets them.

Cora doesn't answer him and just keep looking at him with those cold eyes. It somehow starts to make Robert uncomfortable.

"Good morning Mr. Crawley. Ms. Levinson has been waiting for you." Anna says.

"Apparently so… Well, I am here now."

"I'll get going then Mr. Crawley." Anna then stands up and bid Cora goodbye.

At Anna's leave Robert gazes at Cora and motions her to follow him.

_To be continued…_


	10. Impulse

Robert still finds himself feeling like a fool when he wakes up the next morning. He has felt like a fool on his walk back to his car last night and on the drive back to his house. He still cannot believe what he did last night, kissing her and pinning her on the wall of an alley, overstepping all boundaries like a randy teenager. He recalls the look on Cora Levinson's face after he kissed her, she must think very badly of him now.

He groans as he gets out of the bed and walks downstairs to the kitchen. Waking up after drinking any sort of alcohol always makes him feel rather thirsty. He takes out a carton of orange juice from the fridge, takes a glass from the drawer and pours himself a glass of cold fresh orange juice. It should do the trick he thinks. He sits himself down on the seat at the kitchen counter and just mid-way drinking his juice when a loud voice from the living room surprises him.

"You came back late last night!"

Robert almost chokes on his juice and falls down from his seat. "Bloody hell Bates!" Robert yells out in surprise. "How did you get in?"

Bates walks in, laughs and pats Robert on the shoulder. "Your door wasn't locked you dummy! So I just let myself in. You didn't even notice me when you walked downstairs just now. I was sitting on the couch and reading newspaper. Be grateful it's me and not a burglar!" He says and moves to pour himself a glass of orange juice before sitting next to Robert.

Robert rubs his face with his hands; he indeed cannot recall locking the door last night.

"So, what's up last night? I came back late last night and didn't see your car."

"Nothing's up." Robert answers shortly and gulps down the rest of his juice.

"But you rarely come home late. Even if you ever did, it's always with me." Bates says faking a hurt look.

Robert throws him a fake disgusted look.

"Spill it." Bates demands. Robert sighs knowing if he does not tell him something Bates will not let it rest.

"It's nothing. I was just taking Ms. Levinson to see the site."

"And?"

"And the Three Knights."

"Three Knights! Awesome! And?"

"And nothing else." Robert stands and heads to the stairs.

"You really brought her to the Three Knights?" Bates asks from the kitchen.

"Yeah I did, she rather enjoyed the pork roast." Robert says halting at the stairs. "Don't you have to go to the office?"

"I'll go with you. I'm too lazy to drive today. I'm cooking bacon again, you want some?" Bates asks as he open the fridge.

"Yes, thank you for asking today honey." Robert chuckles, he can hear Bates cursing something from downstairs but pays no mind to it. As he heads to the shower he has the image of Cora Levinson's happy face as she munched down the pork roast last night.

* * *

><p>They have a quiet breakfast and talk about something Bates has read on the newspaper and then they get into Robert's Maserati Ghibli to set for office.<p>

Robert has had about 5 minutes of blissful silence before Bates starts pestering him again.

"So, you just brought her to the pub and that's it?" Bates says pushing his car seat back a little.

"Yes, that's it. I wonder if it's going to be sunny the whole day today. It's so rare to see you so talkative Bates. Now leave me alone. I'm driving."

"You are weird today." Bates says, scoffing. Robert wants to reply with, '_You are the one who is weird with all these questions.'_ But he knows better so he just keeps driving.

"Who sat in this seat last? Did you give a ride to a Hobbit?" Bates mutters again while adjusting his legs. Robert ignores him and focusing on the road. "Oh yes, you were with Ms. Levinson last night. Sorry about the hobbit reference. She's surely small. You want to know something Rob?" He asks. Robert ignores him again. "As soon as I saw her at the airport yesterday; I know there's something going to go on between the two of you. Like sort of a hunch."

That does it for Robert. "Come on Bates, I never knew you possess fortune telling skill. _Downton Development_ is going to be okay, I'll find another funding company. You don't need to find a job replacement yet."

Bates punches him on the shoulder. "So she's really not going to fund the project?"

Robert shakes his head.

Bates leans back on his seat. "But really though, I'm serious Rob. Isn't she just the kind of girl you dream of? Smart, witty, independent and she has her own mind. And blue eyes. The amount of time you've told me how you adore girls with blue eyes."

Robert shakes his head. "She is, huh?" The thing Bates says makes him reminded of the things that happened last night with Cora.

"Yeah. I know you. Anyway, I'll be off early later on. I have a dinner and movie date with Anna." Bates says with wide grin on his face.

Robert looks at him with wide eyes, his blue eyes sparkling and a similar big grin appears on his face. "Bates, you sneaky buggers you! So she finally agrees to go out with you? Can I come along?"

Bates throws a playful disgusted look at his direction. "Look at the road!"

Robert laughs and focuses back on the road. "I'm just kidding. I'm happy for you."

"I know you are Rob, I know you are." Bates says. "I hope you are doing well with the American too, fund or no fund."

"Shut up!" Robert says and laughs.

* * *

><p>They arrive at the office parking lot around 10 in the morning and walk casually to their office lobby. It's an industrial studio style lobby with a big reception counter. Everything is in wood, concrete and steels. As they enter the lobby two women in the sitting area at the middle of the lobby immediately caught their attention.<p>

"Is this weird or what?" Bates whispers to Robert. "I'll just go to my office." He walks quickly towards the glass door at the far end of the reception and disappears behind it.

There in the middle of the lobby Cora Levinson is talking to Anna. She is wearing an elegant brown coveted working dress and pearl necklace. Her shoulder length curly brown hair has its bangs combed beautifully to one side. She has her legs crossed and talking animatedly.

Robert straightens the black three pieces suit he's wearing and walks towards them.

At the sound of his steps drawing closer to the two women, Cora and Anna both turn their head at his direction. His blue eyes meet her blue eyes. Only that her eyes are cold. He almost pulls a scowl at her look but manages to control himself.

"Ms. Levinson. Anna. Good morning." He greets them.

Cora doesn't answer him and just keep looking at him with those cold eyes. It somehow starts to make Robert uncomfortable.

"Good morning Mr. Crawley. Ms. Levinson has been waiting for you." Anna says.

"Apparently so… Well, I am here now."

"I'll get going then Mr. Crawley." Anna then stands up and bid Cora goodbye.

At Anna's leave Robert gazes at Cora and motions her to follow him.

_To be continued…_


	11. Intense Ministration

They do it once more in his office's sofa before they finally dress themselves up. He helps putting on her dress back. He zips up the backside of her brown corvette dress and puts little kisses on her back as he does so. He eyes her as she slid her white panties back on and straightens her dress. She returns the favor by helping him buttons back his shirt and vest and help him fasten his tie. He smiles at this. Everything happens so naturally.

* * *

><p>"Enjoy it." Robert tells her as he lays down a tray of burger, fries and coke in front of her.<p>

Cora laughs her blue eyes twinkle with mirth. "Do you always bring women to a burger joint after sex?" She asks him.

"Only you," Robert says jokingly as he put down his own tray and sits himself across her. They are sitting at the favorite secluded spot in Joe's, just like the last time he was here with Bates. The joint isn't very crowded as well today.

She raised her eyebrows at his words and picks up her burgers.

"I'm joking." He says and grins widely. "I haven't really been with anyone since college days."

"Not even a fling?" Cora asks and starts to munch her burger.

"Well… there are some of that but no one serious that I can bring to a burger joint." Robert takes a big bite at his own burgers and munches it. He feels rather famished.

Cora laughs again. "Do you have problem with commitment?"

Robert ignores her and bites another big part of his burgers.

Cora reaches out and brushed something off the corner of his lips. "Ketchup," She states. "Eat slowly." She says again and flashes a curvy smile at him. His lips are juicy enough without the ketchup attracting her eyes and attention. It'd be so unglam to lean over the table to kiss him.

Robert chuckles between his munching as if he knows what she is thinking. He swallows, drinks some soda and leans over the table to kiss her lips softly and sits back on.

"What's that for?" She asks blushing. His lips leave sweetness and smell of beef and cheese and ketchup on her lips. It's sweet, salty, cheesy, sour and perfect.

"There's some ketchup on your lips too." Robert says clearly making it up. He takes another bite and munches smugly as he looks at her.

She laughs and they continue eating in silence. Cora pushes half of her fries to Robert who happily eats them up.

"I do find that I enjoy eating with you more than Bates." He says.

"Why is that?"

"Cause I can't kiss him... and he'd never ever give me half of his fries."

Cora laughs again and turns her head looking out of the windows to the busy streets across the joint. There are so many people walking with their suits on. Some are on their phones. Some has headphones on. Each and every one of them is rushing to head somewhere to do their business. Not a single glance is accidentally thrown to her or Robert. Robert is right they are perfectly secluded in this joint. The pedestrians outside gives no care to them and not even the people sitting outside the partition cares about the two of them. They are in their own corner, just the two of them.

Robert smiles at her. He finds the sound of her laughter incredibly adorable and that soft wrinkle that appears on the side of her eyes whenever she smiles or laughs is also very cute. It makes him wants to reach out and touch it.

"So Robert what is going to happen if the board doesn't fund the project?" She asks watching Robert finishing his fries. She only notices now that there is line down from each side of his nose to the each side of his lips that shape those juicy lips. His eyes are like blue orbs when they get exposure from the sunlight like this.

The sound of her voice calling him by his first name is like music to his ears. He likes everything about it, especially the way she twirls the R in his name. "I'll find something else. I have a week." Robert answers. He has some connections from university. He hates to have to do it but he will if he needed to. He wipes his hands with some of the paper napkins and set aside their trays on the empty seat next to him. "How long will you be staying here Cora?" He asks her. He really wants to spend more time with her when all of this is cleared out.

"I haven't decided," Cora says. She spreads her hands on the top of the table as if the space between her hands has some sort of invisible picture that only she can see. "But I probably have to go back in a couple of days. I am the CEO anyway." She says looking up to him and puts on a sad smile. "But I will remember you."

He leans forward and put his hands on hers. He softly strokes her hands with his thumb. Her skin is really soft. "Why do you talk as if we'll never meet again?" Robert asks her.

She looks at him. His eyebrows are furrowed together as if she'd just said the oddest thing. Doesn't he understand that they come from different kind of world? He has his life here in London and soon she will have to go back to her life in New York. "Perhaps we will but I'm just being realistic here Robert. What we just did was really nice but I can't leave my job and you certainly can't leave yours, can you?"

He releases the hold on her hands. Of course he understands about being realistic. He is used to the fact that people leave all the time. His parents, his aunt and uncle, James, his college sweetheart and Bates will spend more time with Anna now no doubt about it. Everyone leave sooner or later, don't they? "Of course you are right." He says. "Forgive me."

They leave the joint and he drives her back to her hotel. He doesn't roll down his window and doesn't turn on the radio. It's just the soft sound of heater and his Maserati Ghibli engine whenever he steps on the pedal. Robert takes a hold of her hand several times as he's driving. He does like the softness of her hands. Neither of them says anything the whole time, but it's not awkward this time.

Robert leaves his car for the hotel valet and they walk together into the elevator and into her hotel room. Both are aware that they will be at liberty now. It's a hotel room not his office. There's no need to worry over someone come knocking at the door. There's no need to worry to make as much sex noise as they want.

Once inside he closes the door and without prompt Cora has already starts kissing him on the neck. He turns and presses her against the wall of the corridor kissing her. He unzips her corvette and pulls it all the way down that it's pooling on her feet. He unclasps her bra, gazes at her beautiful bosoms and kneels down. He glances up to find her eyes only to feel even more lust washing over him as he sees her eyes already turn into lustful darker shade of blue. He doesn't need a mirror to know that his eyes are probably as dark as hers. Slowly he pulls down her panties and he lifts one of her legs up and put it over his shoulder. It's almost animalistic, he starts to lick her vagina and he can feel her hands groping frantically on his hair guiding it. Cora squirms under his tongue's intense ministration. She moans as his tongue enters her vagina. He licks it hungrily. Her juice drips all over his mouth and he can feel her hands groping tighter on his hair, suddenly she moans louder and shudders. Robert licks up her juice and looks up to her again, her mouth is half open from the moaning. He flashes a smirk at her.

His tongue feels really good. She looks down to him. Robert is still fully clothed and looking at her with a smirk on his face. It irks and aroused her at the same time. She removes her leg from his shoulder and pull on his tie bringing him to the master bedroom where he obediently follows her. She undresses him and it is no surprise that he already has a rock-hard erection. She pushes him to lie on the bed and she starts straddling him. His smirk disappears as soon as she lowers her vagina on his rock-hard cock. She moves her hips with such flow wanting to feel him deep inside her. Robert is biting on his lips and holding on her the curve of her hips. He can't control her. He raises his hips to help her get deeper but she puts both her hands on his chest stopping him. He let her take control of the movement. He grunts at her tightness and tries not to moan but to no avail. Her wet warm vagina gripping on him tight and her movement is insane. She is so lovely, her body, her hands on his chest, her eyes. It's driving him crazy. He gets his body up and holds her. He buries his face on her breast, licking her erect nipples. She's panting and moaning. She put her hands on his shoulder and move frantically harder onto him. And not long they are spent.

They stay still in that position for a while. Both are stark naked, sweating and breathless. He then collapses down on the bed. She follows suit next to him. He wrapped his hands around her and her around him.

At that moment Robert wonders if he will ever find another woman like the one in his arms.

He decides right then even if he needs to travel across the Atlantic to be with her and to know more about her. He certainly will. He can't let her leave. Everyone but her.

_To be continued.._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Another smut chapter?! I know and I am so, so sorry if this chapter is even more smutty or dirty. I rate the story M for reasons you know… And it won't feel right if I don't post it. I need to show that they are hungry for each other physically and mentally.<em>**

**_PS. Thank you for all the reviews! You are all amazing people!_**


	12. Goodbye

The rain is dripping heavily outside the window of the hotel room. It has probably starts to fall when they were sleeping. The sound of the raindrops hitting the window wakes them from their slumber. It's almost 5 PM. They haven't turn on the light in the bedroom yet but the gloomy sky still shines some dim lights into the room creating cozy atmosphere around them.

Cora is lying on her stomach with a quarter of her face snuggled on the pillow and she is looking at Robert with lazy eyes. He is lying sideways on his elbow watching her. His finger moves slowly creating little trails on her back trying to write something. A hidden message that he hopes will seeps into her skin to her heart. The light touch of Robert's finger makes her sighs and almost purrs.

"What will your people say? You disappear from office with me and never get back like this?' Cora asks him.

He smiles. "I don't have any meetings today. The only person who'll look for me is probably Bates. But he'd be so busy preparing himself to have his very first date with Anna tonight he won't even notice me if I wear a pink tutu back to the office."

"Mr. Bates and Ms. Smith?" she laughs. "Well, they did look like a couple when I first saw them at the airport."

"They sort of do, don't they?" he asks.

She nods and smiles.

They stay silent for a moment until her cell phone suddenly rings. Cora gets out of the bed, picks up Robert's white shirt and wears it. She then walks out of the bedroom to fetch her bag that was thrown aside earlier on the corridor. Robert looks at her silhouette walking out of the room. Her hair is in a mess and he's waiting for her to come back to bed so he can mess it even more and kisses her. He sits up and turns on some of the room's lighting. The sky is almost dark outside but the rain is still vastly dripping.

She walks back into the room and sits down on the bed next to him. His shirt is too big on her but she is lovely wearing it. "I'm afraid I have to go back to New York first thing tomorrow." Her tone is low.

"What's the matter?"

"It's my mother just now. She said there is something urgent and she needs me back as soon as I can." She says fiddling with the button of his shirt.

Robert sighs.

"Can you promise me one thing Cora?" Robert asks her.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Can you promise that no matter what happen you will not forget this?" Robert asks her.

"I don't think I'll ever can even if I want to."

He's quiet for a while to brave himself to ask her. "Why don't you stay here? Here in London." He finally asks.

She flashes him a sad smile. "You are really sweet Robert, the sweetest guy." She turns around facing the window. "But you know that is not possible. I have all my life back home. My company, my parents, my friends... I can't just leave all of that behind…"

Robert wraps her in his arms. He smells her hair and sighs. He wants to say, _Stay because I think I am starting to fall in love with you._ But she will never believe him. Not right now.

"It's probably going to take several months but I'll find you in New York once I settled everything. I promise." He says eventually. He needs to get things sorted out with his company.

She cups both his cheeks with her hands and kisses him deeply. She slowly moves to kiss his neck that tasted salty now from dried sweat and back to his juicy lips again. She can still faintly smell his masculine aftershave and perfume. Cora kisses him and touches him; she wants to remember everything so that even if Robert Crawley never comes to New York she will not forget this moment. Robert seems like he is very much thinking the same thing too for he starts to remove his shirt from her body to touch her and he kisses her just as passionately. They kiss and make love one last time to each other knowing that even with their conviction of mutual fondness at the moment separating means throwing themselves back to their respective lives where there is no certainty to what the future holds.

_To be continued…_


	13. Conviction

Robert waits for the traffic light and crosses the street to his favorite hot dog vendor in the middle of Times Square. He has come to New York several times in the past on a business trip and he always finds himself enjoying the hot dog from this particular vendor. He approaches the rather chubby middle age guy behind the counter and ordered 2 take away hot dogs. He looks around the square as he waits. It is only around 9 in the morning but the place is already crowded with tourists and passerby. He yawns and slurps the still rather warm latte that he has purchased earlier. The Latte tastes good but Robert is still feeling a little bit under the weather. As soon as he landed at JFK and get to the Rockefeller hotel last night he immediately collapsed on the bed. He hasn't felt any better when he woke up this morning. Robert suspects that he might start having a fever, but he cannot care about that at the moment. He has other priorities that he has waited 13 months to do.

Robert's gaze returns to the middle age guy behind the counter. He watches as the guy prepares his order diligently. Cutting onions, slicing the bread, grilling sausages and so on, he must be doing this same activity a million times. Taking his take away Robert then pays and thanks the guy. He walks to the nearest curb and hails the first available cab he can see.

"Where to?" the driver with a bit of stubble on his face asks.

"Levinson Building at Midtown Manhattan please," he requests to the driver, puts his plastic of take away next to him and leans back on the seat.

"No eating inside the taxi man." the driver informs him and starts driving.

"Don't worry buddy, not eating. I'm eating it with someone later." Robert says chuckling.

The driver just nods.

Robert can see his name and picture taped at the backside of the cab._ Asaid Mahmoud._ 5 minutes passes by, Mahmoud doesn't talk much. No, he does not talk at all unlike some taxi drivers Robert had encountered before, which is good because Robert does not really feel like talking at the moment. Robert takes out his smart phone and takes a peek at it. Some notifications of emails and messages, he hasn't look at any of it since getting on the plane yesterday. Everything else can wait. He looks at the home screen of his phone. It's a picture of Cora. She'd secretly take it with his phone that day in the hotel room when he was taking a shower. In the picture she is wearing his white shirt, her hair is messy and she is smiling sweetly. She has made it his home screen and Robert has not change it ever since. It's her picture that gives him strength over the past 13 months full of struggles.

The once troubled apartment complex has been successfully built. In fact he had only got to the plane last night after finishing the ribbon cutting and celebration with his staff over the success of the whole thing. It was a short celebration on his part since he had to catch the flight but Bates who seemed to know what he's up to quickly take over the party so he can sneak out silently. Robert smile thinking that perhaps he'll have to get Bates something when he head back to London.

It had not been exactly easy for Robert to get the whole Apartment Complex thing settled. Trinity Funding had decided not to fund the project three days after Cora went back to America. His company almost went bankrupt had it not been for Robert's old friend. One Mr. Charlie Carson an old pal of Robert back from his days in the university. It was not a simple 'give me a call and it's done deal' since Carson live in Hong Kong. Robert had to fly a 12 hours flight to Hong Kong in order to convince Carson about the project. Carson is a vice president of an international funding company there. At first he was only mildly interested in the project but in the end convinced when Robert showed up at his office and they had a talk over it.

After securing the fund from Charlie Carson things hadn't simply becoming easier. They had to make sure the project went well. Robert and Bates worked around the clock and tirelessly to make sure that everything was done accordingly. Together they had also spear-headed the marketing campaign. Though it was hard, their action was a massive success. Every single room of the apartments and office's space was sold and rented in the course of 8 months. It was so successful that his picture was on the cover of some hip property magazine.

Mr. Mahmoud tells him that they are already in Midtown Manhattan and that they will be arriving soon.

Robert nods and he looks at the picture of Cora again. He feels like his heart is fluttering in his chest. Yes, Robert is ready to find her now. He is ready to find Cora and to talk to her, to take her to breakfast, lunch and dinner. He is ready to take her to the movies, the museum and take her dancing. He is ready to meet her parents and to hold her hands everywhere… He slowly put his hand inside his coat's pocket and rubs the velvet box inside.

He is ready.

_To be continued…_


	14. Feverish

"It's that one." The cab driver says pointing to a building across the street.

"Thank you Mr. Asaid. Just stop here." The cab stops. Robert pays the fare and gets out of the cab.

"Hey," The cab driver calls out to him. "Good luck." The man says though a half opened window of his car.

"Sorry?"

"I don't know what you are up to, but you look nervous." He flashes a teasing smile at Robert. "So, good luck to you man."

"Am I?" Robert chuckles. "Thanks. I really appreciate it." Robert waves at the man and watches him drove off.

Robert walks over to Levinson Building. He stands in front of it and peers up seizing it; it should be about 30 floors? It's quite a tall building. There is big silver writing 'Levinson Building' at the top of the entrance. He checks himself on the giant mirrored stainless plates surrounding the base of the building once again before he goes into the lobby just to make sure. He looks decently presentable. He is wearing a fitting black coat, a dark three pieces navy suits and his favorite pink tie. His short hair is still nicely combed back. Everything seems okay other than his eyes looking a bit tired. He throws his empty latte paper glass into the stainless bin near the entrance and walks in carrying his take away hotdogs.

Once inside he looks at the board behind the receptionist and immediately finds that Trinity Funding is on the10th floor. He exchanges his passport with an ID pass on the receptionist, signs on the guestbook and walks to the elevator.

The fluttering in his heart is back once he gets into the elevator. It's uncontrollable. He really can't wait to see her. Cora. Has her hair grows? Or is it still shoulder length short? He cannot wait to see that blue eyes again. He realizes now that he does miss her very much. He smiles at himself thinking how surprised she will be later once she sees him. They had promised not to contact each other unless his project is complete when they said goodbye13 months ago at the departure gate of Heathrow.

The elevator makes a ding sounds. He has arrived at the 10th floor. The receptionist behind the counter bops her head up once she sees someone coming out from the elevator. Robert walks over to the young lady with his plastic of take away and smiles at her.

"Good morning miss." Robert greets her.

The young lady smiles at him. "Good Morning Sir, welcome to Trinity Funding. What can I do to help you?"

"Yes, I'm Robert Crawley. I'm here to see Ms. Cora Levinson."

Her face tense up at the mention of the name. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't." Robert smiles again though he doesn't miss the tensing up of the receptionist's face upon hearing Cora's name. "But do check in with her. I'm sure Ms. Levinson will want to see me."

The receptionist gives him a suspicious look and picks up the phone to call in.

"Hello Ms. Baxter, There's a Mister..." she holds her phone with one hand and looks up to him.

"Robert Crawley."

"A Mr. Robert Crawley here to see Ms. Levinson... yes, alright," The receptionist hangs up the phone and looks up again to Robert. "Please take a seat Mr. Crawley." She points to the direction of the seats. "Ms. Levinson will be out shortly."

Robert smiles again at the lady and walks over to the seats. The cab driver is right, he does feel rather nervous. 13 months are indeed a very long time. He never contacted her because that's what he had promised to her and she also kept her words of never contacting him in anyway. He longs to hear her voice again and looks into those sparkling blue eyes of hers. He slides his hand inside his coat's pocket and rubs the velvet box again as if rubbing the box can help him erase his nervousness. Robert knows it is not going to be tonight but sometime soon he is going to ask her a very important question, he can feel his cheeks flushing at the thought. He grins at himself despite the nervousness and take a deep breath calming his nerve.

The office door next to the receptionist clicks open. It is not Cora who comes out. Robert releases the breath that he unknowingly held with a huff. A woman looks like in her 30's comes out instead wearing a very dark buttoned up business suit and pencil skirt. She looks at him and smiles. Her smile is very awkward almost like she seems sorry for him over reasons that Robert cannot fathom. She ushers him to follow her so Robert obediently stands up and follow her. Together they walk into the door, his coat swishing as he walks.

"Mr. Crawley. Welcome to Trinity Funding. I'm Phyllis Baxter Ms. Levinson's personal secretary. It's very nice to meet you." She greets him and shakes his hand once they are inside.

"It's very nice to meet you too Ms. Baxter."

There are many people working in a giant circle of cubicles around the floor. Some of them bop their head up when they see Robert. Probably wondering who he is and why is he visiting their CEO.

Baxter stops in front of an office at the end of the corridor with a very elegant office plate written '_CEO CORA LEVINSON'_ in silver writing. "Through here Mr. Crawley." Baxter opens the door and directs him in.

Robert nods and walks inside.

Unlike Robert's industrial concept office in London, Cora's office is much more modernized just like the entire building exterior. Modern minimalist, everything either covered with polished wood panels, glass or stainless steels plates. It throws a very distant atmosphere, very professional but cold.

Robert's stands there in the middle of this spacious office looking at her. His blue eyes search for her. They stand frozen in the moment looking at each other. Baxter has excused herself out and closed the door behind him. Robert feels like he might start to cry at the sight in front of him. Cora has her arms crossed hugging herself. Her brown hair is no longer shoulder length, it's much longer, loosely tied but the soft curl still remains. She looks even lovelier that he can remember. She is wearing a navy blue turtle neck and a beige pants and black stiletto. Robert takes off his coat and folds it on his arm. He smiles widely and starts to approach her. He feels himself pulled to her like sand to magnet. He puts the hot dogs take away on Cora's desk and drapes his coat on the chair in front of her desk.

"You are here… You are really here." Cora says smiling. Her eyes are bubbling with tears. She has waited for him. Her lips quiver but she try to keep her emotion at bay. He looks as dashing as he was a year ago, only his eyes seem tired and he is skinnier. Everything else remains the same about him, his blue eyes, his juicy lips and short cropped hair combed back.

"Come here as soon as I get everything done." Robert says. His wide smile cannot get wider even if he tries. He feels so damn happy.

"A year Robert… I thought you have forgotten about me." Her voice broke.

Robert walks around her desk; stops and stands very close to her and without warning he envelops her in his embrace. Even with Cora in stiletto Robert is still taller than her. He embraces her tightly as if by doing so she can melt into him and they will become one. "13 months to be exact." He whispers to her. "I miss you. I'm sorry it takes so long to come." He smells in her scent. She still has the same florally smell. The memory hits him hard creating a sense of euphoria.

"I miss you too." She whispers back, her hand clutching on his back. As the moment passes Robert frowns. He can feel dampness on the crook of his neck. She's crying.

"Why are you crying?" He looks at her concern etched on his face.

"I am to be engaged to someone soon Robert." She says her eyes search for something in his pupils. Some sort of reaction. She can see his pupils constrict at the words she just said.

"You can't be." He says. He can't be hearing her right. _To be engaged to someone soon?_

Robert cups her face softly with his hands and looks into her teary eyes trying to decipher whether she is just saying a cruel joke. But he can see that it clearly is not. Robert releases her face and takes a step back. He feels a lump forms at the back of his throat. He walks away from her to the big window behind her desk. His eyes search frantically for an opening, a handle or a knob, something to open it and get some air. He suddenly feels breathless and claustrophobic; he needs air for his brain to digest what she just said. He turns the knob of the little window at the corner of the office near the coffee machine and opens it. He pulls on his pink tie loosening it and tries to calm himself.

Some moments passes, Cora approaches his back and soothes it.

Perhaps it's the fever. Robert starts to feel dizzy and hot. "What do you mean you are to be engaged? To whom?" he asks her. His voice is so low if Cora isn't standing next to him, she'd not have heard.

"It doesn't matter Robert…" She touches his arms feeling the fabric of his suit.

Robert does not dare to look at her. He'd not be able to control himself not to hug her and kiss her. It just doesn't feel right after what she'd just said. He was sure they had something back then. It's unmistakable. The flutters in his heart just moments ago and the pain he feels right now. Does she not feel the same way as he does?

"Tell me…" he demands.

Robert can feel the warmth of her body on his back. Her hands slowly circling his middle and she holds on to him.

"His name is Simon Bricker. He's the son of my father's acquaintance. In fact my father arranges it. I thought you'd never come…" She says.

"Are you in love with him?" he whispers the question. The dizziness enhances as seconds pass.

"Robert…" he can feel her grasp tightening on him.

"Please Cora…" he takes her hands and turns around. "Are you in love with him?" he looks at her.

Cora says nothing, only silent tears keep rolling down her cheeks to her lips. She cannot answer him, can she? She is not sure herself whether she is in love with Simon Bricker. They have met a couple of times. They have the same interest on art. But love? She cannot know for sure. The only reason they even went out together is only because her father insisted her to. He arranged the whole set up after Bricker's company acquired almost 30% of Levinson Group from their family shares after a major loss in unsuccessful funding last year. Her father told her that by marrying her to Bricker junior it means they will not have to worry to be taken over.

Getting no answer from Cora and with splitting headache Robert grabs his coat that's draped on the chair and walks towards the door. Just as he feels strength leave his feet and his vision turns white. Robert almost does not feel himself collapsing to the floor. The sound of Cora's shouting his name fades along with his consciousness.

_To be Continued…_


	15. Taking Chance

Cora is standing next to Robert's sleeping form. Her hand is stroking Robert's hair as she watches him sleeps. They are in one of the emergency wards of a hospital.

A grey haired doctor who diagnosed Robert walks in and hands Cora the blood test result and prescriptions. He tells her that Robert will be okay and that Robert perhaps collapsed because his blood sugar level is a little low at the moment, he is exhausted and is having a fever. Before he goes out the doctor tucked his hands in his white coat's pockets and tells Cora that Robert does not need to stay in the hospital, he can be released once he regains his consciousness. Robert only needs to eat afterwards and take the medicine in the prescriptions.

Once the doctor disappears out to the hallway Cora moves her hand to cup Robert's face and her thumb touches Robert's brows easing them; they were furrowed together as if he is having a bad dream at the moment. The upper buttons of his vest and his shirt are undone. His shirt sleeves are rolled up. One of his wrists has a line connected to an almost empty bag of fluid hanging near the bed.

Robert eyes slowly flutter open, he looks straight ahead at the ceiling of the ward, fluttering his eye lids again adjusting to the light and he looks around the room. He grimaces as he realizes that he is in a hospital. He hates the smell of hospital. Robert breathe a sigh of relieve when his vision drops to Cora concerned face.

"What happened?" He asks.

Cora who is still cupping his cheek smiles at him but then furrowed her brows. "You collapsed in my office an hour ago Robert," she tells him. "When did you last eat anything?" she asks him, her tone is stern.

"Yesterday morning…" He answers and frowns at her scolding tone but then stops when he realizes her warm hand on his cheek. It was caressing him to consciousness just a minute ago.

"You scared me Robert Crawley." Cora tells him and starts to remove her hand from his face.

Robert sits up, reaches to her hand that she removes from him. He holds it with the hand that has no transfusion line on it. He then looks at her intently. "Your hand is warm." He says squeezing her hand weakly.

Unable to look at him any longer Cora turns her head and looks away from him. "Doctor said that you are having a fever and you probably need to eat. I'm going to go and get the medicine he prescribes for you and some food." She moves to walk away but Robert tightens his grasp and stands up from his bed. A little shaky at first but he manages to stand up.

"I don't need medicine. I don't need food. What I need is you Cora…" He says.

"Don't be ridiculous Robert, of course you do. Doctor said that once the fluid bag is empty you can get out. Then you will need to eat and take your medicine." She says not responding to the last part of the words Robert says earlier. Her eyes look everywhere in the room but at him.

"Cora…"

"Your poor hotdogs are left at the office." She then turns to looks at his neatly folded coat and suit at the end of the bed. "And there is your coat and your suit I fol-"

"What I need is you Cora." Robert says again repeating himself, still looking at her and not loosening his grip.

Cora goes quiet for a moment and then turns to look at him fiercely. Tears have started to form in her eyes. "No, you don't Robert! You think you do, but you don't need me. You could go on a year without me. You can do it again. You can move on now. We had a very good time a year ago Robert, you and me. But that was it." Her cheeks are already damp with tears when she finishes her words.

Robert has started to tear up too. Her words pain him very much he feels like his heart is being stab repeatedly with every word that she says. He never knows his heart can hurt like this.

Unable to meet his teary gaze any longer for it pains her just as much, Cora turns her gaze and looks down to Robert's hand that is gripping hers tightly. "Let me go Robert. Fly back to London tomorrow and forget everything."

"I can't do that…"

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't…" Robert takes a step forward; he releases her hand and hugs her despite having a transfusion line on his wrist.

Cora struggles weakly. She cannot bear to have him so close to her. Not now. His closeness will crumble her resolve. She asks him to stop and let her go, but Robert doesn't release her. Instead he hugs her even tighter; he hugs her with every ounce of strength he can muster. He knows if he is to take a chance, this is the chance that he should take.

"Because I've fallen in love with you," He whispers finally. She needs to know this.

Cora stops her struggle upon his words.

"I've fallen in love with you Cora Levinson." He repeats is again.

Letting Robert's statement sinking in Cora starts to sobs softly in his embrace. Once again today she soaks his shirt.

Robert reaches up and strokes her curly brown hair. "I was so happy when the building of the complex is over and done with. I was so very happy because that means I can finally see you again. There is not a single day in these past 13 months where I didn't think of you, of calling you, of jumping into a plane and just see you but I stop myself from doing all of that because I've made a promise to you. You have besotted me Cora. You have taken my heart away with you when you left London." He explains to her.

"So you tell me Cora…" Robert moves to look at her face. She is in a mess, her lips quiver, tears in her eyes and down her face dampening it. He cups her cheeks with his hands brushing away her tears with his thumbs, his teary blue eyes meeting her teary blue eyes. "Tell me how can I go back when you've completely own my heart?" he asks her.

To be continued…


	16. Plight of the Heart

Robert leans his forehead on to hers softly, waiting for her respond to the words he just says to her. His heart beats so fast it feels like it might burst out of his chest. He has said it to her at last, admitting his heart, putting it out in the open.

He has indeed falling in love with her there is no doubt about it. He has started to fall for her ever since that first day he laid eyes on Cora's sleepy face when she opened the hotel door. Her lovely annoyed face when she mistook him as a hotel's staff. The way she disapproved the room service but she ended up eating the whole dish. Robert didn't realize it right then of course. It was in the 13 months of not contacting each other that he realizes that it's not just fancying or a fling. She has evoked feelings inside him that he never knew he has. He wants to care for her, to see her smile and hear her laughter. He wants to kiss her lips softly, deeply, passionately. He wants to hear her voice saying his name. He wants to be the man who holds her hand. He wants her. He loves her.

Cora feels his rather warm forehead leaning against hers. Getting his fever is the least of her concerns right now. She traces her hand to the lapel of his dark unbuttoned vest and rests it there. She can feel his heart beating fast under the layer of his clothes, under his skin, inside him.

She has cried a lot today, all because of this silly man who suddenly turns up again in her life. Silly man who even in his set of three pieces suit somehow still looks like a little boy whenever he grins. This silly man called Robert Crawley who just declares his heart to her. It makes Cora feels very happy and sad at the same time. She knows he likes her ever since those days back in London but she never knew how much until now. She never knew he loves her. Right now, she is not sure she deserves his love. She cannot return his feelings to him. She simply cannot afford to.

If only she had never made him agree to that stupid promise of not contacting each other. If only they stayed in touch. Cora wouldn't even agree to her father's idea of marrying for business, and to Simon Bricker none the less.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" a pudgy middle age nurse walks in and startles them both. The good old nurse seems like she cares very little of what Robert and Cora were doing previously, leaning their heads together like some silly teenagers. Upon entering the room she walks straight away to Robert. "I am here to take that off." She points to Robert's wrist which has bleeds a little from all his careless movements previously. "You should have stayed in bed boy. You are hurting your wrist." She shakes her head at the sight. She then attends to his wrist and takes off the transfusion needle and lines throwing them away in the specified trash can. She applies some alcohol pads on his wrist and put on a little band aid over it. "You both can check out now, this young man here already looks fine." She flashes a flat smile at Robert. "Just out of here turn left to the cashier and you can get your prescription from local drugstore or our own pharmacy just next to the cashier counter. We need this ward, there's a car crash victim coming in very soon." She informs them. They blush, nod and walk out of the room. "Your stuff boy!" the nurse shouts out with a very bored tone calling him. Robert walks back into the ward, takes his coat and suit, thanks her and walks out. "Don't forget your medicine and eat something!" The nurse shouts at them again from the ward.

"Yes Ma'am!" Robert answers and they both snigger as they walk to the counter. The question remains in the air as they are waiting for Robert's medicine.

Cora looks at him. "Whether you can or not, you have to Robert... The engagement… I cannot disappoint my father." She says turning her gaze on her hands which are gripping the side of the pharmacist counter.

"So you are saying you don't love me?"

Cora shakes her head. "It's not that…"

"So you do love me?"

"It's not as simple as that Robert… Besides, I don't think Simon will allow it. He will be so mad." She says. Robert thinks he sees her eyes darkened a little at the mention of Simon's possible disapproval.

Robert has taken the risk and the chance to tell Cora how he feels. Now it is all resting on her. He will not force her if she does feel the same way. Robert thinks about what she just said. He starts to frown. What does she mean Simon will be so mad and won't allow it?

Looking at his frowning face Cora leans up and places a soft kiss on his lips. It's a salty kind of kiss from all the dried tears before. He looks much better without the frown. She peers up to look at his eyes. Robert doesn't kiss her back. He just stares at her. His expression is grim.

"What do you mean Simon Bricker will get mad?" He asks. "You don't strike me as someone who needs a man's permission Cora."

Cora turns away and says nothing.

The pharmacist comes back and hands them the medicine. Robert does not pester Cora further on the subject. He pays and they turn to the hallway to walk out of the hospital entrance.

"Simon." Cora whispers.

A tall man walks in from the hospital entrance and stops when he sees Cora. The man is almost as tall as Robert but with a more slender figure. His forehead is wide and prominent; his hair is dark but a little bit longer than Robert's and it is sled back making his wide forehead rather palpable. The man is wearing a fitting brown tall coat over a black suit. His tall coat is a bit drench hinting that it is probably raining outside.

Robert looks at Cora and then his vision train back to the man who gazes sharply at them. The man does not as much as smile as he walks over to where they stand.

"Cora." The man calls her as he stands in front of them both. He doesn't as much as look at Robert. Robert feels as if this bloke just decides on the spot that he doesn't like him. Not that it matters to Robert; he doesn't feel like he wants to be friends with this guy either, but he will remain respectful for Cora's sake.

"Simon, what are you doing here?" Cora asks him. She takes a little distance off Robert.

Simon Bricker is eyeing her very movement. "I went to your office and could not find you. Baxter told me that you might be here since a friend of yours fainted." Simon answers. "So this is your friend?" He turns his gaze at Robert, his lips turn sideways forming a sort of smiling. It's not an unpleasant but it just doesn't have any sincerity, almost peculiar even.

"Yes, that's right. Simon this is Robert."

Robert shakes Simon's hand. They exchange each other's brief information about their names and their jobs.

Simon narrows his eyes as he heard of Robert's. "I think I've seen you before Robert Crawley." Simon says. "You were recently on the cover of DVLP right?" He asks.

Robert nods, feeling somehow content that he agreed to be on that cover.

"A young star of English developer scene they say in the article." Simon says.

Robert shrugs his shoulders. "Just making a living." He says.

Simon scoffs and turns his attention back to Cora. "Let's go Cora. Your friend looks like he will be fine."

Cora nods and turns to Robert. "You can go back to the hotel yourself right Robert? Don't forget your medication and find something to eat okay?" Cora tells him and before Robert can answer Bricker grasps her wrist and pulls her rather roughly.

"I said, let's go." He says. "Father is waiting for us. We are supposed to have lunch with him right now."

Cora nods and let Simon Bricker pulls her out of the entrance.

The scene makes Robert's blood boils, Cora's little frame being pull along by that man. Before he knows what he is doing Robert takes a hold of Cora's arm stopping them both.

"What are you doing?" Simon asks him. His tone is low, challenging and unfriendly. "Cora?" he asks her with the same tone.

Before Robert can give Simon Bricker a piece of his mind (or punch), Cora's voice stops him.

"Robert, please." She says. Her tone is clear. She does not need to say anything more for Robert to understand.

Robert obediently releases his grip on her arm. Simon throws him a blatant annoyed look and pulls on Cora's again and they both disappear behind the entrance of the hospital.

Robert stands there at the hallway of the hospital. Cora's expression of fear and distress just now makes him feels a knot in the pit of his stomach. He takes out his phone and dial on Murray's number.

_To be continued… _


	17. Overture

There are almost no sounds of New York traffic heard from the 35th floor hotel room where Robert is staying. Only the sounds of the modestly wheezing air con and light drops of rains battering on the window. The rains have been drizzling endlessly and insistently for an hour now that it has started to make one wonders when it will stop. Robert leans back on the stuffy cushion chair in the room. He has taken a quick shower and has pulled on a short pants and white undershirt. There is a half eaten turkey sandwich he ordered from the room service abandoned on the side table. Since separating from Cora and Simon Bricker at the hospital Robert hasn't exactly had the appetite, he could only chomped downs half of the sandwich, just well enough so he can take his medicine later on.

As he muses, Robert closes his eyes and sighs; he cannot stop replaying in his mind the incident that has occurred at the hospital. He cannot get the image of how rough Simon Bricker was toward Cora, how he was pulling on her arm without any care and no matter how hard Robert tries, he cannot seem to shake off the sense of uneasiness he was feeling when he saw a glint of despair and fear in Cora's eyes. It is not a look he has ever seen in her before.

The phone call he had with Murray has pretty much clarified the whole deal. It is as what Cora has told him, only Murray has filled him in with more details. Cora's father has arranged her marriage to Simon Bricker as a business arrangement between the two families. The marriage will ensure the security of Levinson Group's sustainability and keep the business shares exclusively between the families of Levinson and Bricker. Initially, Isidore Levinson held about 55% of the company shares but after the major loss from a wrong investment he made last year, Simon Bricker's father step in and has taken over almost 30% of that share making them the major share holder of the company. The marriage between Cora and Simon Bricker is something that has to happen in Isidore Levinson's agenda.

The thought of the whole thing makes Robert head feels rather heavy and his heart too.

He realizes that even if he is in the list of the most successful young people in England, a young star and that his company is one of the best development companies in England, if the details given by Murray are true then there is no way he can compete with Bricker's father when it comes to wealth. They are too wealthy and they will never let the Levinson's shares go, not when the price has return to its normal rate as for now.

Robert takes out his phone from his pocket and look at the screen. Cora's picture is looking back at him, smiling. He puts down the phone to his side and he takes out the blue velvet box from inside his coat's pocket that is folded on the table. _'She is going to love it!'_ Bates' voice ringing in his mind, Robert frowns; he shoves the little velvet box back inside the coat's pocket. He gets up from the chair and pops three pills of the prescribed medicine into his mouth; he slurps some water, gulps the whole thing down and drops himself on to the white linen bed. His head feels heavy, he will visit Cora tomorrow and say goodbye. It will be very hard but he will see her one last time, to wish her well.

With that heavy thought in his mind Robert slowly falls asleep.

To be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong><em>I am very sorry that this chapter is short and that it takes quite a while to continue. There are several events in real life that made me has no time to really sit down and write, but I will try to get back to the old pace of updating! And, I want to say thank you very much for the reviews, they are all very encouraging. every one of them. thank you.<em>**


	18. Futile

It's Saturday morning, three days have gone by before Cora finally replied to Robert's text and agreed to meet up with him. She has texted him an address to a coffee shop which she mentioned located near her apartment.

Robert gets off the cab and pulls his maroon blazer a little tighter. He looks at the sign in front of the coffee shop just to double check whether he got himself into the right place. He walks in and there are sounds of slow jazz music booming softly over the speakers. The coffee place appears to be just as small as it looks like from the outside. The thick smell of freshly grinded coffee pleasantly abuses Robert's nostril as he walks toward the counter. A tall young Asian barista who looks like he is only 13 but somehow magically has a deep bass voice takes his orders of two piccolo lattes and two bagels. Robert always finds himself fascinated by the youthful appearance of Asian people.

Curious, Robert asks the barista about his age and some questions about the area since he has been wondering why it is so quiet around. The barista smiles which make his eyes disappear into two lines and answers cheerfully as he prepares the order. The young man says that he is 25 and working the morning shift in this coffee shop. Apparently as Robert has predict, this area is indeed a business district and most of the buildings are not operational on weekends, which explains the quietness of the streets. On weekends like this only those who live at the one and only apartment in the district come to get their caffeine fix he adds. The high end apartment which located a block from here Robert thinks must be the one where Cora lives.

Happy with the young man's information Robert leaves a generous 10 dollar tip inside the tip bowl near the register. The barista grins and helps Robert to carry the rest of his coffee and bagels to a little tiny table near the window as a gesture of gratitude before going back behind the counter.

He is only settling down and starting to bite on his bagel when a sweaty Cora suddenly walks in, sits across him and sips on her coffee that he has ordered for her. A Piccolo Latte, Cora had mentioned that it is her favorite kind of coffee 13 months ago back in Heathrow when he accompanied her to wait for her flight.

They have been sitting for almost 10 minutes barely talking to each other. Robert chews on his bagel and observes Cora as she slowly sips on her coffee again and gently puts the glass back on its saucer. She remains quiet all the while and does not look at his direction, though he is not sure if she looks at him. She is wearing a pair of black sunglasses. The sweat on her face and soaked sweater seems to dry up but her bangs remains damp. If it is with other people the silence should by now feels awkward for Robert, but with Cora it just feels normal.

Regardless, Robert knows they need to talk. He needs to talk to her. Trying to break the silence Robert pops the last piece of his bagel into his mouth and moves his hands to touch the surface of the tiny round coffee table in front of him. The surface of the table feels smooth and solid. Chewing and swallowing, he puts both his hands on the solid surface and stretches his fingers. His wide hands almost covered the entire side table slightly nudging on the coffee saucer at her end. He hopes to gain her attention, hopes that Cora will turn her head and look at him even if he is not sure if he can read her expression with the sunglasses on.

Cora does find Robert's wide stretched hands distracting. Two huge hands enveloping the poor tiny table, what did God think of letting a man has such hands? Such huge and strong hands, very prominent, she vaguely remembers the feeling of those hands on her, the warmth, the strength of his grip. Cora peers up to him and detects Robert's clean shaved face; his blue eyes are oblivious with her dark shades on. She wants to just take off her glasses and look at those blue orbs but she changes her mind. Robert is wearing a khaki shirt and dark jeans. His blazer is on the empty chair next to him. Not an appearance she has ever seen him in before. Robert looks very relax without his 3 pieces suit. She studies him for some moment before throwing her gaze back out to the empty street outside the window. She kind of already guessed why he wants to meet her. _He is going to say goodbye._ She knows that even if he is only in his late 20's Robert Crawley is a gentleman who will very likely always respects her decision. A year ago she has foolishly asked him not to contact her at all until he finished his work. Robert has kept that promise well. A request she has now regretted for these past three days when he suddenly appears at her office. If they have stayed in contact, no matter how stressful at least she won't have easily agreed to her father's marriage scheme.

Robert has tried but he really can't see through the dark glasses Cora is wearing when she glanced at him just now. He can't read her expression and cannot see that crystal blue eyes of hers, but he knows that Cora is tired at the moment. Her shoulders are slumped down. Her pretty curly brown hair is tied in a lazy knot highlighting her slender jaw and her short bangs are yes, still damp. Her lips are pale and her cheeks are still rather flushing. She is wearing a thin grey sweater and dark sweat pants. She must have just finished jogging or exercising if he guesses correctly. Her appearance is not something he has ever seen before. He has never seen her in anything but office attire. This sweating Cora with sweat pants is new to him. Yes, she is tired. Something makes her tired, but he knows it is not the running. Robert can see that not only Cora is physically tired he can feel that she is mentally tired as well. He starts to wonder if this is a good time to finally say a proper goodbye and to wish her well on her marriage with Mr. Bricker.

The thought of Cora in another man's arms makes his heart feels painfully hollow, but no matter how hard it will be for him he will respect her choice. He really wants her to be happy. Isn't there a saying? "If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they are yours; if they don't they never were." Yes, Robert will set her free.

The sky is starting to get darker and gloomy outside the coffee shop. When Cora first moved to this area of New York 4 years ago she just graduated university and start to help on her parents business. She chooses to move to this area for its quiet weekends and that the location is not too far from her office. Since then Cora has taken the comfort in the quiet weekends the area provides and tries to run around the block in the morning whenever she can. It helps her clear her mind. But these past three days the trick just won't do. No matter how hard she runs her mind cannot really seems to be clear. Ever since Robert showing up at her office and the incident at the hospital she keeps thinking of him. She can still vaguely remember his smell when she closed her eyes at night when she tries to sleep. She can still feel the softness of his juicy lips when she had pressed a soft kiss to him at the hospital. Somehow, it feels as if all those nights back in London 13 months ago was just very recent. And ever since, the thought of what Simon will do if he knows about her history with Robert makes her shudders constantly.

As some more minutes pass Robert starts to feel more and more curious. It is not because Cora is so quiet deep in her musing and looks so tired. His curiosity swells because they are sitting inside the coffee shop and not particularly near any of the window. Even if they do it is so gloomy outside so there is no sun light attacking directly at her. Also, the lighting of the place is adequate, not exactly too bright. There is no reason that she has to keep wearing the sunglasses. The dark glasses cling on Cora's nose mysteriously as if it is hiding something about her. As if it is covering something about her. Holding on the table top Robert holds himself back not to take the sunglasses off Cora's face. He remains on his seat and says nothing about what he thinks of the glasses. He just gulps down his coffee and crosses his hands. He keeps looking at her patiently while praying that she will start talking or finish with whatever musing she is on at the moment.

"Stop it." Cora's voice finally breaks their comfortable silence. His eyes following her every action and she can no longer bear it. "Stop staring at me." She mutters again a little louder. She already feels confuse enough with her feelings without him keeps staring at her for the past 20 minutes.

Robert raises his eyebrows slightly while peering on her now empty cup of coffee.

She looks at his direction again. "Why do you want to meet me?" She asks. Her tone is flat trying to pretend clueless though knowing why. _He is going to say goodbye._ She just needs to hear him say it to her face.

"Are you afraid of him?" Robert asks catching Cora off guard. That's not something she has been expecting him to do. "Simon Bricker. Are you afraid of him?" Robert repeats.

"I don't know what you mean." She answers and peer at the direction of the coffee shop entrance as a couple walks into the coffee shop and to the counter. They wave at her and she waves back, her nosy neighbors who live at the same floor as her.

"I think you do." Robert sighs ignoring Cora's gaze at the couple. He uncrosses his arms and leans on the small table. Robert does not understand why Cora feels like she needs to lie to him. He really intended to just congratulate her and say goodbye but now he can't help it. "I saw you that day at the hospital when he pulls you away. He is so harsh and you are afraid of him. Why?" He asks again pressing more.

"You must have looked wrong." She says cutting him one beat too quickly. "Is this all you want to talk about Robert?"

"Are you in love with him then?"

"One doesn't need to be in love to be married." Her cold tone makes Robert shivers. Whatever happens in three days to make her become like this. "I need to get back. It's going to rain soon." She mutters under her breath.

"Let me walk you back then."

"There is no need." She stands up.

Robert knows it cannot end like this. He hasn't told her what he wants her to know. "Please. There are some more things I want to talk to you about before I leave." He blurts out before he can stop himself.

Cora nods a little and starts walking out of the coffee shop. It's better if they talk at her apartment. Her nosy neighbors just won't stop looking at her and whispering openly over at the counter.

Robert takes his blazer from the chair and waves at the Asian boy before following Cora's step out from the coffee shop.

The walk to her apartment is just as quiet. The street is quiet too as if mimicking their quietness. Little droplets of rain start to vastly pour down on them without warning before they reach her apartment. Cora mutters something about him getting another fever and pulls him with her to take cover. Making a little jog they take shelter under a ledge of an office building.

"Where is your apartment?" Robert asks loudly over the sound of the rain. He combs his drenched hair back. His white khaki shirt feels sticky on his body.

"Just there," Cora says shivering and pointing to a building at the corner of the street. Robert knows they need to get to her apartment fast. The rain is getting heavier the ledge won't help from the storm.

"Let's go!" Robert throws his blazer over Cora's head to shield her from the rain and pulls her toward the building with no warning. Cora is yelping as the cold rain batters mercilessly on them.

They run as fast as they can and hurry themselves inside the entrance of the apartment.

Drenched, they grin at each other inside the elevator. His blazer does little to help.

Cora's apartment is huge, half of the 10th floor of the building. Unlike her office space, her modern minimalist apartment is bright and cozy. As soon as they get inside Cora points Robert to the laundry room and guest shower next to it before excusing herself to her room.

Once Cora leaves Robert hastily takes off his clothing and throws everything inside the dryer. He takes the only pink towel from the rack and heads to the shower. Cora is right; he doesn't want to get sick again.

Getting out of the shower, Robert shivers a little. The pink towel he has around his waist feels small and damp. He checks the dryer to see if his clothes already dried only to find it still swirling lazily inside the dryer. He walks out to the living room and stands near a portable heater. It is uncomfortable to walk around half naked at a new place but he really cannot stand the cold.

"What are you doing?" Cora asks grinning. Robert almost jumped from where he stands.

"Cold," he says briefly, he can feel color rises to his cheeks. Cora is still wearing those stupid sunglasses. She is in a loose T-shirt and short track pants. Her hair is damp but this time fresh from shower. "Why are you still wearing those glasses? Are you alright?"

"I am fine." She answers. Her grins disappear.

Robert walks towards her and reaches out to take off her sunglasses only to have her stepping back.

"I-I'm going to check on your clothes" she stammers and walks to the laundry room.

As she gets into the laundry room, she feels flushed with his proximity. He looks too handsome with that damp hair and she just misses him. She missed his hug the most and his lips. _Focus Cora! You are marrying someone else. You will only break his heart._ She takes a little breath and look at the dryer. Surely his clothes haven't dried by now with this setting. She turns the knob to the fastest setting.

"You are not turning it to the fastest mode Robert." She says loudly. "You need to turn it-"

"I wasn't aware of that button." He says softly behind her making Cora jumps in turn.

"Robert." She gasps. The laundry room feels small now with him in the room too.

Robert says nothing and slowly reaches out with both his hands to take off her sunglasses again. Instinctively she puts both her hands to hold his hands as her fingers are grasping on her sunglasses.

"Please don't." she says pleadingly. Her body starts to rock as her sobbing ensues.

"It's okay Cora."

Gently, very gently he takes the glasses off. Robert can feel his heart sink at the sight he unveils.

_To be continued…_


	19. All In

As he lowers the shade Cora crystal blue eyes are revealed. Her eyes are red and watery from her fresh tears. A ghastly bluish swell is apparent on the side of her left eye. Robert feels as if his heart has stumbled down to his stomach. Such a nasty swell on such a beautiful face is just unbecoming, out of place, unacceptable.

"That looks painful." Robert says, his face is etched with concern. "What happened?" He asks softly putting the sunglasses on the towel rack. Slowly, he raises Cora's chin up to take a better look at her face. Sparks of anger building by seconds the longer he looks at her. Robert is trying very hard not to lash out, to control his emotion at bay.

"I slipped and hit myself on a door Robert."

"Tell me the truth." His voice sounds cold. _Why does she keep lying?_ Robert does not recognize the coldness in his voice it feels as if it's someone else's voice coming out from his throat.

"I slipped and-"

"TELL ME THE TRUTH FOR GOD'S SAKE!" He hears himself yelling at her which makes her abruptly flinch. The voice coming out from him is again one he cannot recognize. The sight of that bluish swelling on her face makes him feels hurt on his chest, a pain beyond anything he has ever felt before, he is feeling very hurt and very angry.

Startled by his outburst Cora says nothing. She chooses to lower her teary gaze and stares at the floor. Her sadness is unbearable as she feels her own tears vastly dampen her cheeks. Cora is not quite certain whether it's from Robert's agitated tone, or from the shame of letting him see prove of her weakness. Cora has always thought of herself anything but weak. She is an independent woman with a lot of accomplishment at such young age, but right now in front of Robert with a swollen eye and her cover unveiled Cora feels very weak indeed.

The dryer stops and heightens the silence between them. Robert moves and takes out his clothes from the machine. He says nothing as he puts his clothes on. He quietly pulls on his underwear and jeans and buttons up his khaki shirt in a swift. He checks on his blazer pocket and takes the velvet box out, shoving it inside his jeans pocket before he turns to face Cora again. He feels that if this is to be, if he is meant to be with her, this is it.

Cora is crying silently, her body rocks back and forth. Robert sighs and closes his eyes. He really doesn't like to see a woman cry, especially a woman that he loves. Robert puts his arms around Cora and shushes her, trying to calm her down. Her tears feel warm soaking into his dried crumpled khaki shirt.

"I'm sorry…" He says. "I didn't mean to yell at you." He explains.

Cora nods and she buries her damp face on the crook of his neck. She really does fit onto him. Robert's shoulder feels strong and soft at the same time.

"Did Bricker do that to you?" Robert asks her hoping that she will be honest with him.

Cora is still and quiet. Robert can feel her arms tightening around his waist. It's like a silent answer to his question.

"Come with me to London Cora. Stay with me."

Putting her hands on his chest, Cora looks up to him. "You know I can't Robert." Her voice sounds hoarse.

"Yes, you can."

"Don't be silly Robert. My father will never agree to this."

"I'll go and see your father tonight. If Mr. Levinson still wants you to marry Bricker after seeing this… this..." Robert cups her cheeks and strokes his thumb on the bluish swelling. "I think I might have to take you with me even without his consent."

"You are crazy... Even if my father calls it off. Simon will not let me go. I don't want you to get hurt Robert."

"I don't care!"

"Robert please…"

"He can come at me. He can hit me. He can do whatever he wants to me. But not to you! Not like this."

"Will you listen to me!" she takes a hold of his arm. "You don't know him Robert. Simon always gets what he wants!"

"I love you Cora…"

Cora finds herself unable to look at Robert's intense gaze and look at his chest instead. She can spot the tears stains she made on his shirt.

"This morning I really wanted to see you only to wish you well… to say good bye to you. To frame you in my mind for one last time, but I don't think I can leave now. "Robert says as he takes out the velvet box from the inside of his jeans pocket.

"Robert?"

Robert softly takes her hand and kneels on one of his knee. "Cora…"

Cora eyes widen at his action. "Robert?" She knows she is repeating herself like some idiot. Robert Crawley is on his knees and holding a velvet box.

"I know we are in a laundry room and this is hardly romantic at all. But I love you Cora Levinson. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

To be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry if I update so slow. I know I promised to update faster but I don't even know how to explain now. But I just want to say thank you for your reviews! They mean a lot and I really appreciate each and every one of them! Thank You so much!<strong>

**xoxo**


End file.
